Footprints in the Snow
by HinaKiss
Summary: Cuando la madre de Sakura estaba muriendo, ella conoció a Sasuke. Sakura acabó a cargo del estado, y a pesar de que el marine le prometió cosas, cuando los steeliens llegaron ella estaba sola y embarazada. Tres años más tarde se han reencontrado, y no hay manera de Sakura confíe en él de nuevo ni le cuente que perdió a un bebé en medio de aquella guerra. Mix: past-present.
1. Chapter 1

El frío de la nieve aturdió levemente mis sentidos cuando me estrellé de cara contra la nieve, después de haber tropezado. Tosiendo, expulsé unos pocos pedazos blancos que se me habían colado dentro de la boca, y me impulsé hacia arriba con los brazos, sin querer perder un segundo. Unos brazos sujetaron mis caderas para ayudarme a levantarme, y agradecí el apoyo interiormente mientras seguíamos corriendo colina abajo. Debíamos alcanzar la cordillera si esperábamos poder escondernos de los hombres que nos perseguían.

Observé al chico que iba corriendo delante de mí, sus cabellos de escasa melanina y largos por los hombros sacudiéndose violentamente por la carrera, y me obligué a seguir sus pasos de cerca a pesar del dolor que sentía en las piernas. Resoplé con ansiedad al llegar a un pequeño pueblo y seguí a mi amigo a través de las calles de aquél pueblo, formado por casas de piedra y madera. Eché un vistazo hacia atrás y contuve las lágrimas de miedo al ver que nuestros perseguidores cada vez se encontraban más cerca.

Retuve un grito al sentir que alguien tiraba fuertemente de mi brazo hacia adentro de una choza y pronto me encontré contra una pared. Mi compañero se presionaba fuertemente contra mí, en un intento de protegerme de cualquiera que pudiese entrar en aquella estancia, mientras echaba un vistazo al exterior a través de una pequeña rendija que había en la pared detrás de mí.

\- Mierda, son demasiados. - Masculló agitado, seguramente tratando de trazar un plan mentalmente. - Sakura, tienes tus armas, verdad?

Palpé con las manos los laterales de mis pantalones, solo por si acaso, y asentí.

\- Vamos a enfrentarlos? - Pregunté temerosa.

No era algo que quisiera hacer, ya que dudaba que tuviéramos alguna oportunidad, pero si el chico se decantaba por ello significaba que era nuestra mejor opción. Solo esperaba que me pegaran un tiro en el peor de los casos, quizás estaría bien dejar de correr de una vez./p

\- No. Saldré e intentaré despistarlos para que vayan detrás de mí, tu esperarás a que se hayan alejado al menos ciento cincuenta metros y huirás en dirección contraria, queda claro? Ten a mano tus armas en caso de que alguno te alcance y debas protegerte.

\- Qué? - Mantuve la voz baja porque no quería que nos descubrieran, pero mostré claramente mi desacuerdo. - No puedes salir ahí solo, Suigetsu, te matarán!

Él bufó y pude ver lo húmedos que estaban sus ojos. Pronto sentí como los míos se inundaban de agua también y eché las manos alrededor de su cuello para abrazarle con fuerza. Si él tenía miedo, entonces...

\- Hazme caso, solo tenemos unos minutos... No sufras por mí, si no te tengo alrededor no tendré que preocuparme por ti y soy mejor corredor que tú. Quiero que corras montaña abajo e intentes buscar un escondite. Si sobrevivo te encontraré, te lo prometo.

Negué una vez más con la cabeza mientras sentía las lágrimas deslizarse silenciosamente por mis mejillas, pero revisé al detalle los cordones atados de mis zapatos y la capucha que cubría mi llamativo cabello.

\- Corre, Sakura, corre lo más rápido que puedas. Si me alcanzan me matarán, pero a ti te harán algo mucho peor... Son siete, Sakura, así que corre malditamente rápido y protégete. No confíes en nadie, me oyes? En nadie. - Dije que sí con la cabeza y me dio unas palmadas sobre ella, más tranquilo. - Buena chica... Recuerda lo fuerte que eres y deséame suerte.

Acto seguido me miró con duda un segundo y me dio un beso rápido en los labios. Después salió de la casa haciendo un sprint hacia el norte. Oí los gritos de alerta de los demás hombres y les observé a tientas desde la puerta hasta que los vi lo suficientemente lejos. Entonces corrí como si la vida me fuera en ello, porque era literalmente así, y conseguí una tabla de madera con la que deslizarme sobre la nieve para ir más rápido. Me quedé helada cuando oí dos disparos y me llevé dos manos a la boca para ahogar un sollozo, notando como mi corazón latía desbocadamente.

Miré hacia atrás, aun a sabiendas de que no podría ver lo que ya sabía a causa de la lejanía, y el despiste me costó que tropezara con una irregularidad del suelo. Salí disparada de la tabla, y contuve un grito mientras cerraba los ojos para prepararme para el dolor. Este llegó como una sacudida cuando aterricé en el suelo y rodé varios metros, antes de golpearme la cabeza duramente contra una roca y perder la consciencia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba sentada en un banco de la plaza, moviendo las piernas nerviosamente por la anticipación. Sasuke me había citado allí, sabiendo que no era un lugar que nuestros conocidos frecuentasen, diciendo que tenía una noticia importante que darme. Acomodé la gorra sobre mi cabello de todas maneras, ocultando la media melena de color rosa claro debajo de ella, solo por precaución, y sonreí al verle aparecer des del otro lado de la calle.

El pelinegro esbozó esa sonrisa de lado al verme, la que tanto me gustaba, y se apresuró para llegar hasta mí. Una vez hubo llegado me alzó en brazos y dio una vuelta conmigo en el aire, haciéndome reír, y me impulsé con las piernas sobre sus caderas para poder besarle íntimamente en la boca. El pelinegro sonrió contra mis labios, y cuando terminó el beso me bajó de nuevo hasta que mis pies tocaron el suelo.

\- Qué era lo que tantas ganas tenías que decirme? - Pregunté con curiosidad.

Él se sentó en el banco y me indicó que tomara asiento sobre sus piernas, por lo que le hice caso para no retrasar el momento, y pronto habló.

\- He pedido los papeles de tu adopción. /p

Sentí mi corazón palpitar con fuerza dentro de mi pecho y abrí los ojos completamente estupefacta.

\- Tú... puedes hacer eso? Te los han dado?/p

La sorpresa fue rápidamente substituida por el ánimo y lo miré apremiante.

\- He tenido que pelear por ellos durante un tiempo, ya que habitualmente prefieren que sean parejas las que adopten a los niños, y además está el hecho de que yo sea un hombre que vive solo y tú una chica de dieciséis años. Sin embargo, tengo la mayoría de edad, así que tras rebatir sus puntos con mi abogado y acordar una suma de dinero hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Podrás mudarte conmigo el mes que viene.

Reí de felicidad y le abracé con fuerza, deseando que el día de la mudanza llegara pronto. Él, literalmente, había irrumpido en mi vida y había hecho que valiera la pena en unos pocos meses.

\- Te quiero. - Le miré directamente a los ojos mientras decía estas palabras, sonriente, y él se inclinó hacia delante para poder besarme suavemente.

\- Te amo. - Susurró con adoración./p

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Parpadeé suavemente mientras despertaba, viendo algo borroso, y al tratar de sentarme un agudo dolor me hizo llevarme una mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza. Retiré los dedos al notar la sangre seca y bufé. Supongo que la rápida cicatrización de una herida era una de las pocas ventajas de estar a una temperatura extrema. Recordé el final de Suigetsu y tomé unas pocas bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarme./p

Había sido una suerte que aquellos hombres no me encontraran estando al descubierto, así que daba por hecho que mi anorak y pantalones blancos habían hecho un buen trabajo al camuflarme. Tiré de mi buff(1) para cubrirme mejor la cara, ya que estaba tiritando del frío, y me puse de pie a duras penas. Esperaba recobrar el calor en poco tiempo, y también encontrar algo para comer, ya que mi estómago rugía en protesta por la falta de alimento.

Eché a andar por las zonas sombreadas para ocultarme de la vista de los demás y pronto empezó a oscurecer. Maldije en voz baja al saber que esta noche no tendría a nadie con quien acurrucarme para mantener el calor y no morir de una hipotermia. Me supo aun peor saber que Suigetsu probablemente se había sacrificado en vano. Luché contra las ganas de llorar y me adentré en el primer bosque que vi para permanecer más oculta./p

 _Tranquila Sakura, eres una superviviente._

De repente empecé a entrever un punto luminoso entre los árboles, y me acerqué unos pocos metros más hasta que distinguí lo que era. Aguanté la respiración, notando como mi cuerpo se tensaba alerta, y di un paso atrás. Se trataba de un campamento y podía oír claramente la risa de varios varones alrededor de esa hoguera. Con cuidado, me escabullí hacia la derecha dispuesta a rodearlos para evitar la amenaza. Me detuve en seco al encontrar un hombre meando de espaldas tras el siguiente árbol y me congelé.

 _Muévete, muévete, muévete._

Mi cuerpo no parecía responder a las órdenes que le enviaba insistentemente mi cerebro, y cuando oí que el tipo se subía la cremallera de los pantalones de un tirón, retrocedí. Fue de muy mala pata pisar en ese momento una ramita y oír como se rompía bajo mi peso, haciendo que el hombre se volteara de inmediato por el ruido.

Al principio pareció tan sorprendido como yo, pero entonces una sonrisa malévola se extendió por su rostro y contuve un gemido de pavor. Me escaneó de arriba a abajo con la mirada, asintiendo con aprobación, aunque yo dudaba que a aquellas alturas tuviera los estándares muy altos. Entrecerré los ojos calculadoramente y deduje que por lo cerca debía medir unos escasos diez centímetros más que yo, que rondaba unos treinta y cinco años, y que a pesar de ser fuerte era un mejor contrincante que un gorila.

\- Vaya, vaya... - Silbó. - Mira lo que tenemos aquí, no puedes tener más de veinte años.

Lo observé relamerse con lascivia y lo miré con impotencia y rabia contenida. Desde que el mundo se fue a pique muy pocas mujeres habían sobrevivido, y los hombres creían que tenían el derecho de abusar de las restantes.

\- Hace mucho que no entro en un coño prieto, te aseguro que lo voy a disfrutar.

Palidecí ante su declaración, y palpé mi pantalón para sacar lentamente un afilado cuchillo de la funda ,y esconderlo tras mi espalda./p

\- Es una lástima que no pueda conservarte, no todos los hombres en mi grupo están de acuerdo con aprovechar la carne fresca. - Se encogió de hombros. - Te prometo que te dejaré vivir si te sometes y no me das mucha guerra.

\- Que te den, cabrón. - Ladré furiosa.

Dicho eso se abalanzó sobre mí y trató de darme un puñetazo en la cara, golpe que yo esquivé a duras penas saltando hacia la derecha y rodando por el suelo. Me puse sobre mis pies de nuevo, y cuando arremetió otra vez contra mí puse las manos sobre el suelo e impulsé las piernas hacia arriba para darle una patada en el estómago.

Él aterrizó sobre el suelo, soltando una sarta de palabrotas, y me miró con furia asesina en los ojos. Los hombres que abusaban de mujeres no solían tomarse demasiado bien el hecho de que una les diera una paliza. Me sorprendí al oír su gruñido feroz y esta vez su golpe me rozó la mejilla cuando me atacó. La piel me ardió al instante, pero hubiese sido mucho peor si hubiese sido un golpe certero.

No pude anticipar la siguiente arremetida y me derribó sobre mi espalda en el suelo. Gemí en protesta, ya que pesaba demasiado, pero no grité temiendo que los demás se acercaran para saber qué estaba pasando. Luché contra él, pero me dio un puñetazo y utilizó la fuerza bruta para girarme y ponerme de cara al suelo. Reprimí un sollozo al saber lo que intentaba hacer, y noté como me bajaba los pantalones de un tirón hasta las rodillas. A estas alturas no tenía nada que perder, así que grité con todas mis fuerzas y me removí, sintiendo como él hacia malabares para bajar su propia cremallera.

\- Voy a meterte la polla hasta la garganta, puta./p

Con un último impulso de adrenalina, me curvé lo suficiente como para liberar la mano del cuchillo de debajo de mi cuerpo y usé mi fuerza para girarme un poco y atacarle con el arma. Él hombre se sorprendió tanto que cayó hacia atrás y yo aproveché el momento para salir de debajo de él, subirme los pantalones rápidamente, y echar a correr ladera abajo. Estaba demasiado exhausta como para pelear con ese sujeto en aquél momento y salir victoriosa. Además había oído las botas en movimiento y sabía que en unos minutos sus compañeros nos alcanzarían.

\- Qué narices estabas haciendo, Joe?! - Escuché que uno de ellos le gritaba alterado y varios echaban a correr detrás de mi./p

Me importaba una mierda si sus intenciones eran buenas o malas. No quería quedarme para comprobarlo y estaba segura como un infierno de que su ayuda no valía la pena. Me obligué a poner un pie detrás del otro y oí como un par de ellos resoplaba ruidosamente por el cansancio.

\- Esa hija de puta es rápida! - Exclamó uno antes de detenerse. - Atrapadla, joder! Que no se escape, podría revelar nuestra posición!

Con el paso de los minutos pasé a oír solo un par más de botas sobre la nieve, además de las mías, y me obligué a correr más rápido. Eché un vistazo atrás, notando que él hombre que iba detrás de mí era tremendamente alto y me alcanzaría en poco tiempo a no ser que pasara un milagro. Corrí con desesperación y noté como la capucha se deslizaba de mi cabeza y dejaba mi pelo a la vista. Maldije ya que sería fácil para él localizarme si me perdía de vista.


	2. Chapter 2

Había llegado a hurtadillas hasta su habitación, vigilando rigurosamente el ir por pasillos o bien desiertos o con gente hablando distraída entre si. El guardia había salido a buscar un café, lo había visto con mis propios ojos, y calculaba que disponía de apenas diez minutos para verla y cerciorarme de su estado. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí sin hacer ruido y me acerqué rápidamente hasta la cama.

\- Mamá...

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al verla toda entubada y maldije silenciosamente que no hubiera dejado el tabaco a pesar de la cantidad de veces que se lo había advertido. Toqué una de sus manos, fría y de un color apagado, y un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral. No podía morirse, si lo hacía me quedaría completamente sola.

\- Por favor... recupérate.

Apoyé la frente contra su tripa, encorvándome y cerrando los ojos con fuerza a sabiendas de que lo que pedía era imposible. Tampoco sabía cuanto tiempo le quedaba, ya que un par de semanas atrás el médico había dicho que alrededor de unos pocos meses pero hoy la veía con mucho peor aspecto.

De repente oí como la puerta se abría y salté del susto. Me giré rápidamente y miré anonadada el guardia, que también me miró perplejo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me lancé contra él y lo empujé a un lado para poder salir por la puerta. Salí corriendo tomando el pasillo a la derecha y miré mi reloj de muñeca alarmada. Ocho minutos. Mierda, ¿tanto tiempo había estado allí?

\- ¡Eh, tu!

¿Había visto bien mi cara? Mi pelo aun estaba cubierto por la capucha, de eso estaba segura. ¿Así que hasta que punto me había reconocido? Lo oí hablando por el walkie talkie, probablemente avisando a los guardias de la entrada, y me puse a temblar al saber que no tendría escapatoria. Debía pensar algo rápido.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar las escaleras de emergencia cuando un chico salió sorpresivamente de una de las habitaciones y choqué brutalmente contra él. De milagro no nos fuimos al suelo, bueno, en realidad él era muy alto y el impacto de mi peso ni lo despeinó, pero lo manejó para sujetarme de la cintura y mantenerme derecha a mi también. Empujé su pecho con los brazos para separarme de él y pasarlo de largo para seguir corriendo, pero el chico me agarró bien y me obligó a mantenerme a su lado.

\- ¡Eh, espera, tranquila! - El tono de su voz era preocupado, no parecía enojado, pero yo no tenía tiempo para eso.

\- ¡Suéltame! - Chillé desesperada al ver la velocidad con la que se acercaba el guardia.

Él pareció verlo también, porque me cogió con más fuerza y me acercó más a él mientras esperaba a que llegara. Cuando el hombre llegó a nuestra altura frenó un poco al ver al otro chico y lo miró desconcertado. Finalmente frunció el ceño y me tomó fuertemente del brazo, sacándome un ahogado gemido de dolor.

\- Gracias por pararla. Tú te vienes conmigo, chiquilla. - Tiró de mi para que lo siguiera, pero el otro chico tampoco me soltó.

\- Le estás haciendo daño a mi hermana. - Soltó repentinamente con un tono enfadado.

Le miré por primera vez, sorprendida, a la cara, y no pude hacer menos que sonrojarme. Era un chico de tez pálida pero con los ojos y el pelo, por cierto muy alborotado, exageradamente oscuros. Su cuerpo estaba ya desarrollado y definido. En resumen, era muy atractivo, pero podía ver con una simple mirada que me llevaba bastantes años. ¿Por qué me ayudaba?

\- ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho ésta vez? Acaban de operar a nuestro abuelo y se escabulló de la habitación, supongo que para ir a investigar. - Esta vez me miró a mi, con una expresión completamente severa. - ¿No es así?

Asentí quedamente, mirándolo estupefacta.

\- ¿Es tu hermana? - Replicó el guardia sin creérselo por un momento, y empleó otro tono para que el chico se lo pensara mejor y colaborara con él. - Estaba en la habitación de otra paciente. Precisamente la estamos vigilando porque su hija es menor de edad y está desaparecida.

El moreno no se inmutó y lo siguió mirando fijamente, esperando que cediera y me soltara. Entonces el guardia hizo algo que no me esperaba, y me congelé. Tiró de mi capucha hacia abajo sin pedir permiso y dejó la cabellera de mi peluca rubia al descubierto. Aquella peluca era buena para pasar desapercibida en la distancia, pero temía que se notara mucho lo que era a tan escaso espacio.

\- ¿Rubia? - Oí susurrar por lo bajo al guardia.

Aflojó el agarre de mi brazo y me pegué al chico moreno, nerviosa, mientras el hombre me inspeccionaba minuciosamente con la mirada.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Espera! - Gritó el chico a mis espaldas. No contesté. - Espera!

Un par de segundos más tarde sentí un placaje contra mi espalda y ambos caímos dando vueltas sobre la nieve, con las extremidades enredadas. Él me agarró a medio camino, sin embargo, y me abrazó para que no sufriera ninguna contusión si nos golpeábamos contra alguna una piedra. Le oí tomar bocanadas en busca de aire cuando aterrizamos sobre su espalda, y nos dio la vuelta para quedar él sobre mí. Me revolví como loca y le grité que me soltara.

\- Estáte quieta! - Me gritó ansioso.

Me cogió la cara con una mano y me obligó a mirarle fijamente. Al final, al ver que no conseguía nada intentando moverme, me dediqué a recuperar la respiración mientras miraba su cara cubierta por un buff, unas gafas de sol y una capucha. Él había ganado, me tenía acorralada como a un conejo y yo no podía hacer nada.

\- Eres tú. - Dijo en una voz más baja. Me reconocía? Parecía realmente sorprendido y todo mi cuerpo se tensó en respuesta. Me sentía en desventaja al ser yo la única que no sabía con quien estaba tratando.

Él dejó todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo para que no me pudiera mover y lentamente se quitó las gafas de sol y el resto de las cosas que tapaban su rostro. Mis pupilas se dilataron al reconocerlo y me quedé sin habla. ¿Cómo no había reconocido su voz? Hacía demasiado tiempo que no la escuchaba o el pedazo de tela que cubría su boca la había distorsionado para mis oídos?

\- Sakura. - Susurró con ojos sorprendidos. Me pareció entrever un atisbo de dolor, pero fue tan fugaz que podría haberlo imaginado.

Saliendo del shock, y recordando en un instante el pasado, me saqué un guante para poder darle una buena bofetada en la cara, que dudaba que le doliera mucho, en cualquier caso, a causa del frío.

\- Quítate de encima de mí. - Espeté furiosa.

El chico me miró confundido, pero se negó a soltarme al dudar si volviera a huir. Sus ojos se estrecharon y detallaron mi cara seguramente abultada por los golpes que había recibido. Lo sentí tensarse, como antaño hacía cuando se enfadaba por algo, y decidí que los gestos eran algo de lo que nunca podíamos desprendernos. Siempre había creído que le conocía como a la palma de mi mano, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura, así que me negué a creer que su expresión se debía a mi estado magullado.

\- Joe tenía los pantalones bajados. Hay algo que deba saber? - Preguntó con un tono de voz completamente amenazador. Su mirada me dejó claro que más valía que contestara claramente en aquél momento si no quería arrepentirme, así que fruncí los labios y contesté.

\- No, aunque no es que tuviera precisamente buenas intenciones.

\- Pagará por esto. - Dijo más para sí mismo que para informarme. - Te vienes conmigo.

Le miré con incredulidad y negué efusivamente.

\- Me niego, y menos con ese gilipollas ahí. Él me agarró de la muñeca para que no escapara y nos puso de pie.

\- De él me encargo yo, no será una amenaza. Ahora haz lo que te digo y sígueme.

\- Te he dicho que no. No voy a estar en un grupo de ocho hombres, no soy estúpida y me niego a ponerme en peligro a mi misma.

\- Tú no estás en peligro! - Me gritó iracundo en la cara y traté de no amedrantarme ante su tono. - Soy el líder de ese grupo y nadie se atreverá a ponerte una mano encima, me oyes?

Me pregunté si me estaba diciendo la verdad, aunque supongo que era lógico que fuera el que mandara con su capacidad mental y su altura imponente de metro noventa apoyándole.

\- No quiero ir, Sasuke. - Declaré tranquilamente una vez más.

Él resopló exasperado y contuve un gemido cuando dejé de estar sobre mis pies y me vi sobre su hombro, cargada como un saco de patatas.

\- Suéltame, maldita sea! El hecho de que sea más pequeña que tú no te da derecho a hacer lo que te venga en gana conmigo! Eres un maldito hombre de las cavernas! - Grité.

Noté un temblor en su cuerpo y le oí reír por lo bajo.

\- Lo sé, ya me lo habías dejado claro con anterioridad. Ahora, si no te importa, deja de moverte. Ya va a ser lo suficientemente duro desandar lo andado contigo a cuestas.

Golpeé su espalda con los puños, algo que no creí que fuera muy efectivo dado el acolchado anorak que llevaba, y después de un rato acabé por quedarme dormida. No desperté hasta que oí de nuevo otras voces y Sasuke decidió bajarme al suelo aun adormilada. Me mantuve detrás de él, temerosa.

Vi al tal Joe mirarme con enfado, y al resto mirar expectantes a Sasuke. Estaba claro que le temían y respetaban lo suficiente como para no abrir la boca antes de saber de que iba la cosa.

\- Joe, creo que te advertí la última vez de que te guardaras la polla en los pantalones o tendríamos un desacuerdo. - Gruñó Sasuke a mi lado. - Deja de mirarla!

Yo me encogí ante el grosero vocabulario y me pregunté a donde quería llegar Sasuke. Me sentía un poco nerviosa por el tono peligroso que estaba usando. El pelinegro dio un paso adelante y le cogí el brazo, temiendo que empezara una pelea.

\- Eh, Sasuke… - Murmuré preocupada, intentando llamar su atención.

Realmente no quería ganarme más enemigos en aquél escuadrón si tenía que quedarme, y aunque sabía que el chico podía hacer picadillo a ese pedazo de mierda, no quería que creara enemigos por mi culpa tampoco.

\- La conoces? - Preguntó uno de los hombres, con incredulidad, al oírme decir su nombre.

Sasuke lo ignoró, se libró de mi mano de un suave tirón y me ordenó que me quedara atrás, y dejó claro que si alguien intervenía en lo que iba a hacer lo pagaría caro. Joe lo miró con rabia y miedo. Al parecer se enfrentaban a menudo, y pronto se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro para decidir quien tenía la razón. Contuve un gemido al ver lo fácil que Sasuke derribó al otro hombre y los golpes que empezó a descargar con furia contra su cuerpo. Lo golpeó una y otra vez con los puños cerrados, y me obligué a mantener la vista en ellos, estremeciéndome con cada golpe.

Empecé a sentirme nauseosa y me cubrí la boca con una mano temblorosa, viendo la masa sangrienta en la que se había convertido la cara de Joe. Finalmente, Sasuke se levantó del suelo y pateó su cuerpo una última vez con rabia. Estaba más que claro que el hombre estaba muerto ahora, y yo no me podía creer que el pelinegro hubiese sido capaz de acabar con su vida de aquella manera tan cruda. Tanto había cambiado? Sasuke encaró a los demás, respirando pesadamente mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, y los retó con la mirada.

\- Alguien más va a intentar joderla? - Exclamó furioso, respirando pesadamente y señalándome con un dedo.

Los demás negaron inmediatamente con la cabeza y bajaron la mirada, y entonces Sasuke se giró hacia mí. Di un paso hacia atrás de manera involuntaria, al ver aun la furia homicida en su mirada, y entonces él intentó suavizar el gesto y se acercó a mí.

\- Tienes hambre?. - Le mié de hito en hito.

¿Era necesario matar a ese hombre a golpes y asustarme hasta la muerte? Contuve el temblor de mi cuerpo y rehuí su mirada al notar que se me humedecían los ojos.

\- Vamos a buscar un lugar en el que pasar la noche y te daré algo de comer. - Dijo al ver que no le contestaba.

Yo no tenía nada de apetito. Encontramos una cueva relativamente cerca, y entonces Sasuke encendió una hoguera y sacó un pedazo de lo que parecía ser un conejo de su morral, lo cortó a trozos y lo pinchó en un palo para cocinarlo. Al acabar me lo tendió, ofreciéndomelo, y lo tomé dudosa.

\- Tú no comes?

\- He comido hace poco.

Después restamos todos en silencio y yo devoré la carne mientras los demás hombres, a excepción de uno al que supuse que le tocaba hacer guardia, se preparaban para ir a dormir. Dos de ellos tenían un saco de dormir, un privilegio del que yo no gozaba desde que hacía tiempo, y me pregunté que tan dura sería la noche o si pegaría ojo antes del amanecer. Finalmente me acosté y me hice un ovillo para tratar de retener el calor, y oí como alguien se movía cerca de mí. Me volteé y me encontré la mirada intensa pero distante de Sasuke.

\- Si tienes frío puedes dormir junto a mí. - Me informó. - No te tocaré.

Fruncí el ceño, dolida por muchas cosas a la vez, y le di la espalda silenciosamente. Cuarenta y cinco minutos de frío insoportable después, sin embargo, me pareció que mi cabreo con él podría matarme a causa del clima. Aun así ya no confiaba en él y prefería que mi salud se viese afectada antes que caer de nuevo a sus pies. Aquél era un lujo que no me podía permitir, así que tan rápido como se me diese la oportunidad huiría de su lado.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Sakura.

Oí como me llamaban insistentemente, y apreté los ojos con fuerza queriendo seguir dormida. Bufé cuando me tocaron la cara y me la tapé con ambos brazos para que nada pudiera alcanzarla de nuevo. Gemí con sorpresa y malestar cuando un brazo se deslizó por detrás de mi espalda y me impulsó hacia arriba para que quedara sentada. Mareada, abrí los ojos y me encontré con los enojados de Sasuke mirándome fijamente.

\- Tienes la piel muy caliente y la cara roja. Tienes fiebre.

Apoyé una mano en el suelo para poder aguantarme sola y le aparté con la otra mano, molesta.

\- Déjame en paz. - Mascullé.

Lo oí resoplar exasperado y acto seguido me alzó en brazos. Grité.

\- Llevo días diciéndote que duermas junto a mi, maldita sea, ahora vas a ser una carga hasta que te cures.

\- Nadie te ha pedido que cuides de mí, simplemente déjame irme y no me volverás a ver. - Contesté con resentimiento.

\- Eso no te lo crees ni tú. - Dijo por lo bajo mientras afianzaba el agarre a mi alrededor. - Se puede saber como te has mantenido con vida hasta ahora? Han pasado al menos tres años desde que todo fue de mal en peor.

\- No gracias a ti, eso seguro. - Respondí sarcásticamente.

\- Cállate. ¿Con quien has estado todo este tiempo, Sakura? Estoy seguro de que no ibas sola. ¿Estás con un grupo?

\- Cállate tú, y no te importa. - Murmuré sintiendo un retortijón en el estómago.

Notando como los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas y la ira refulgía en mi interior, me zarandeé hasta que el chico me soltó. Luego me erguí y me dispuse a andar con pisadas fuertes lejos del campamento, pero Sasuke me tomó del brazo y me giró de golpe.

\- Eh, - me advirtió - no te alejes.

Al menos parecía dispuesto a darme un poco de libertad. Sonrojada, medio azorada y medio cabreada, me liberé de su agarre de nuevo y me fui a sentar a un lugar más apartado mientras los demás empezaban a recoger sus cosas y salían en busca de algo rápido para desayunar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasaron dos o tres minutos hasta que el hombre volvió a hablar.

\- Está bien, ha sido una confusión. Niña, no vuelvas a meterte en habitaciones que no conozcas, entendido? Te vas a acabar metiendo en un lío. - Me advirtió con el ceño fruncido, a lo que yo asentí rápidamente.

\- Perdón, Agente.

Después de aquello se fue y yo me quedé quieta donde estaba hasta que le vi doblar la esquina y desaparecer de mi vista. Entonces suspiré, más relajada, y me giré para mirar al desconocido.

\- Muchas gracias, no esperaba que me ayudaras. Tengo que irme. - Anuncié, esperando a que soltara el agarre a mi alrededor.

El chico no cedió, en lugar de eso me tomó la barbilla de manera impertinente con una mano y me obligó a mirarle. Acarició con el pulgar unos raspones que tenía en la mejilla derecha y me sonrojé.

\- Oye, que estás...? - Empecé a preguntar, incómoda.

\- Me llamo Sasuke, quién eres tú? - Demandó.

Lo miré cautelosa antes de contestar.

\- S-sakura.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Toma.

Alcé la mirada y miré lo que uno de los hombres de Sasuke me estaba ofreciendo: unas pocas bayas que parecían bastante apetecibles por el color rojizo. Las tomé sin pensarlo dos veces.

\- Gracias. - Susurré de vuelta.

Él me miró, dudoso, y finalmente se dio la vuelta y se fue con sus compañeros. Tomé una de las bayas y me la puse en la boca para probarla. La mastiqué y comprobé que no estaba tan buena como parecía, pero era mejor que comer un puñado de nieve. Levanté la vista y me encontré con la mirada de Sasuke, que me estaba mirando discretamente unos metros más allá del resto del grupo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Sasuke, crees que puedas sacarnos a Pain y a mi del centro para tener una cita? Por favor! - Le supliqué con ojos de cachorro y los labios fruncidos.

Estábamos en la calle, de camino al centro porque se acercaba la hora de queda, y el moreno se detuvo en seco al oírme. Bien, quizás debería haber sacado el tema hace rato, pero no me había atrevido.

\- Qué? No. - Masculló antes de volver a ponerse en marcha.

Un aire de indignación me recorrió entera. Es que ni siquiera iba a escucharme? No podía ser tan obstinado.

\- Qué? Por qué no? Vamos, no puedo tener mi primera cita en el centro, es como una prisión! No quiero que nos estén vigilando.

\- Yo creo que es precisamente lo que tienen que hacer. No voy a darle carta blanca a ese chico para que te manosee.

Sentí como mi cara se coloraba, tanto o más de lo que estaba mi pelo, y le cogí de la mano. Sasuke se volteó y miré su expresión molesta.

\- Sasuke! No vamos a hacer nada! - Protesté. - Por qué no?

\- Te he dicho que no! - Me levantó la voz y solté su mano de golpe, amedrentada. Él nunca me había levantado la voz. Vi en sus ojos la culpabilidad de inmediato, antes de que apartara la mirada. - Por esto existen Centros de Menores, Sakura, para que personas como tú no se metan en líos. Sé que crees que nadie puede decirte qué hacer, porque nadie es tu madre y tu crees que ya eres mayor, pero de verdad necesitas que alguien regule lo que haces.

Sentí ganas de llorar, y no sabía si era porque había mencionado a mi madre o porque había dejado claro que me veía como a una cría. Decidí no decir nada más, puesto que no me sentía con fuerzas, y caminé a su lado en silencio. Al llegar al centro Sasuke me detuvo antes de entrar.

\- Sakura, puedo sacaros si me dejas ir con vosotros. - Esa, realmente, era una muy mala idea.

\- No te molestes.

\- Escucha…

\- De verdad, no importa. Solo no vengas el jueves, estaré ocupada. Nos vemos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Antes de que le diera una respuesta Sasuke ya estaba sujetándome de la barbilla y tomándome la temperatura con los labios. Me sonrojé por su cercanía y bajé la mirada intentando evitar que notara la expresión de mi cara.

\- Te ha bajado la fiebre, pero aun tienes un poco.

\- Me encuentro mejor. - Murmuré.

Había pasado dos días muy malos en los que había sido incapaz de dar tres pasos seguidos y todos se habían turnado para cargarme en su espalda. El hecho de haberme puesto enferma por no hacerle caso a Sasuke, y además siendo la razón mi orgullo, era humillante. Seguramente el resto del grupo no veía la hora de librarse de mí. Su grupo se dirigía hacia el oeste, esperando encontrar un pueblo en el que se suponía que vivía gente civilizada a día de hoy. Yo me mantenía escéptica al respecto porque venía del oeste y no había visto nada, pero los demás me dejaron claro que no les importaba mi opinión.

\- Oye chica.

Alcé la mirada hasta encarar el hombre que se había puesto a caminar a mi lado. Por lo general siempre me quedaba a unos cincuenta metros por detrás del grupo por el simple hecho de que ellos mantenían un ritmo muy alto, y el hecho de que hubiese alguien a mi lado significaba que se había retrasado a propósito para hablar conmigo. Apostaba lo que fuera a que Sasuke, siendo él el que tomaba la delantera en el grupo, no se había dado cuenta de que había alguien hablándome. Por lo general era bastante reacio a que nadie además de él hiciera algún contacto conmigo. Arqueé una ceja en signo de interrogación y sus ojos azules me miraron con burla.

\- Relájate, eres muy arisca, lo sabías?

\- Es lo que sucede cuando retienes a alguien en contra de su voluntad. - Contesté mordaz.

\- Aun no te he visto tratar de salir corriendo. Sabes que morirías en poco tiempo si te separaras de nosotros.

Bufé. Aquello no acababa de importante tanto como debería. Con suerte podría encontrar a mi anterior grupo, del cual me separé por circunstancias desafortunadas, y librarme de ellos entonces.

\- De qué conoces a Sasuke?

Me puse rígida ante esa pregunta y lo ignoré. La única razón por la que me podía estar preguntando eso era para averiguar si era una debilidad para Sasuke y así usarme en su contra. Era algo muy común en grupos pequeños; todos los miembros creían ser mejores líderes que el que estaba al mando. Bien, no iba a formar parte de un motín.

\- Vamos, se que os conocéis de antes. Erais amigos? - Me miró de arriba a abajo y vi ese brillo en su mirada. No me sorprendió, pero me tensé. Hoy en día todos tenían ese brillo en la mirada. - Te ves muy joven.

Seguí callada, sabiendo que por mucho que me molestara su impertinencia debía permanecer callada.

\- No me imagino a Sasuke con alguien tan joven; siempre fue un tío demasiado serio.

También él conocía a Sasuke de antes? Le miré fijamente y traté de recordar si había visto alguna fotografía de él o lo había conocido en algún momento, pero no me sonaba de nada. Su comentario me había dolido, pero no contesté. Apreté el paso para dejarlo atrás e hice un esfuerzo para olvidar todo lo que acababa de pasar. No debía involucrarme de nuevo.

...

¿Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

No pude ir al hospital durante los siguientes tres días. Me daba miedo. Había estado muy cerca de que la policía me cogiera y estaba determinada a no ir a una casa de acogida. Tampoco sabía lo que haría una vez los vecinos volvieran de su viaje. Se habían ido de vacaciones un mes, aprovechando el verano, y nos habían dado una llave de repuesto para que regáramos las plantas. Ese mismo día nos dieron la noticia de que mi madre estaba terminal, y una semana después la tuvieron que ingresar y se quedó en coma.

Todo había ido muy rápido, había sido cosa de apenas tres meses, y aun no me hacía a la idea de perder a la única persona estable de mi vida. Después del incidente con el guardia del hospital había querido canviar la peluca rubia por una morena, pero no tenía suficiente dinero, y volver a ir era mucho más riesgoso que antes.

Aun así, decidí que no podía retrasar más mi visita al hospital y me dirigí hacia allí, dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias. Al llegar fui directamente a ver a mi madre, y tras unos escasos diez minutos me vi obligada a retirarme para evitar al guardia de la puerta. De nuevo, la vi en peor estado. Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando me topé de frente con el chico de la otra vez y la que parecía ser su madre. Me puse toda roja y maldije mis hormonas, ¿es que no entendían que ahora mismo mis preocupaciones debían ser otras? Iba a pasar de largo pero el chico me cogió del brazo y me obligó a pararme. Maldije por dentro. La última vez que lo había visto había salido corriendo para evitar sus preguntas y él no hizo ningún amago de seguirme.

\- Adelántate mamá, yo iré dentro de un rato, de acuerdo?

Ambos intercambiaron la mirada, él una insistente y ella una confundida, pero al cabo de pocos segundos parecieron ponerse de acuerdo porque la mujer siguió su camino y nos dejó atrás. Entonces el chico me miró.

\- Te invito a comer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estamos llegando al pueblo. - Indicó Sasuke a los demás cuando dicho pueblo entró en nuestro campo de visión.

Los hombres suspiraron contentos y con ganas de llegar y descansar. Por otro lado yo me cercioré de tener mis armas a mano y me puse alerta para poder afrontar lo que fuese que se nos venía encima. Empezamos a avanzar más juntos, sin dejar espacio los unos con los otros, y poco a poco llegamos a un camino y después a la entrada del pueblo. Antes de entrar Sasuke se puso a mi lado y me cogió de un brazo.

\- No te separes de mi. - Murmuró.

Observamos las casas que parecían vacías antes de avanzar más. Desde luego no era un buen comienzo si se suponía que aquél pueblo estaba habitado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mi estómago rugió con fuerza al ver la enorme pizza que me había traído la camarera y empecé a comérmela sin esperar un segundo. Miré a Sasuke, con quien había decidido comer por dos razones: la primera porque estaba muerta de hambre y la segunda porque él no me hubiera dejado marchar de otra manera.

\- Está buena? - Preguntó el chico mientras se comía su plato de fideuá.

Asentí y le di unos sorbos a mi CocaCola.

\- Y lo tuyo?

\- También. Cómo está tu madre?

Tragué el trozo que me estaba masticando y lo miré con desconfianza.

\- Mal.

\- Cómo de mal? - Insistió.

\- Terminal, no le queda mucho. El médico dice que un par de meses pero creo que va más rápido de lo que él pensaba.

\- Por qué te perseguía el guardia el otro día? He oído algo, pero quiero saber oírlo de ti.

\- No tengo familiares vivos que se quieran ocupar de mí, así que me quieren mandar a una casa de acogida. No quiero ir, puedo valerme por mi misma, he oído que esos lugares no son muy… agradables. - Me removí incómoda.

\- Y tu padre?

\- Mm… - Me comí otro trozo de pizza. - No sé quien es. La única que lo sabe es mi madre y está en coma. Tampoco es que quiera nada de él.

\- Dónde estás durmiendo? - Observé sus cejas fruncidas y tras un minuto de silencio esquivé su pregunta.

\- No estoy durmiendo en la calle si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Mi respuesta pareció aliviarlo un poco, pero no parecía satisfecho. Aun así, no tocó más el tema.

\- Comes bien?

\- Te he dejado invitarme a comer.

Su mirada se estrechó y me miró con preocupación.

\- Cuánto pesas? Cincuenta quilos? Ya estás demasiado delgada como para alimentarte mal.

\- Es que eres médico? - Pregunté algo molesta.

Me molestaba que resaltara lo obvio a sabiendas de que yo no podía hacer nada al respecto.

\- Mi hermano lo es. - Dijo, después miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca y pude ver que tenía prisa por irse. - Déjame volver a verte, te invitaré a comer tantas veces como quieras.

No me acababa de fiar de él, y no me gustaba mucho la idea de aprovecharme de su dinero, pero tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer cuando no estaba en el hospital o buscando trabajo.

\- Está bien, cuando vaya al hospital iré a la habitación de tu abuelo para ver si estás. Vengo casi cada día a la misma hora.

\- Bien. - Contestó, y entonces se fijó en algo más. - Te has manchado la comisura de la boca.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en coger una servilleta el pelinegro alargó una mano y pasó el pulgar por el lado de mi boca, y después se lo llevo a la suya para limpiarlo. Me sonrojé hasta la raíz del pelo ante aquél gesto y comí el resto de mi comida prácticamente en silencio.

::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

Resultó que, tal y como había predicho, no había ni un alma en el pueblo. Ni siquiera uno de aquellos seres. Los hombres estaban desanimados, pero Sasuke no les permitió estar de bajón. Les mandó buscar los suministros anotados en una lista y me obligó a acompañarlo a él a hacer lo mismo. Entramos en varias casa, y mientras el moreno rebuscaba en la cocina de una, yo contemplé mis opciones. Realmente, si había un momento para escapar, era ese. Miré con suspicacia al hombre que ya no conocía en lo más mínimo, y vi como vigilaba mis movimientos de reojo. Era testarudo, y estaba decidido a no dejarme ir.

\- Voy al piso de arriba. - Le informé, y no esperé a oír una respuesta.

Una vez arriba revisé las ventanas, pero las pocas que aun se podían abrir no tenían en el exterior ningún alféizar o algo a lo que me pudiera agarrar para bajar al suelo y escapar. Entré a una dormitorio doble y enseguida abrí el armario para ver qué podía encontrar en él. La ropa que llevaba puesta estaba echa un asco: la blusa que era originalmente azul claro ahora era verdosa y con muchas manchas negras, y los pantalones estaban rotos en algunas partes y no eran para nada calientes en un clima bajo cero.

Afortunadamente encontré ropa en ese armario que parecía ser casi de mi talla. Tomé prestada una camiseta negra y unos pantalones de chandal forrados por dentro de color caqui. También encontré braguitas nuevas. Con los zapatos y la chaqueta no hubo suerte, pero yo estaba más que satisfecha. Fue momento de dirigirse al baño entonces, para mirar si las cañerías de alguna manera habían logrado sobrevivir, y asombrada descubrí que sí. No sabía cuando volvería a tener ese lujo, así que decidí que Sasuke podía esperar a que me diera una ducha fría y rápida.

Una vez vestida y con la piel limpia salí y me encontré a Sasuke tumbado en la cama, con las piernas colgando del borde a partir de las rodillas, y con los ojos cerrados. Estaba dormido? Probablemente se había sentado a esperarme y el agotamiento lo había vencido. Decidí caminar sigilosamente hacia la puerta; mi oportunidad era ahora o nunca. Mi estómago se contrajo, como si en mi interior supiera que estaba haciendo mal, pero decidí ignorarlo y seguí adelante.

\- Sakura.

Me congelé en mi sitio al oír como me llamaba con voz severa. Poco a poco fui girándome y lo encontré mirándome, aun estirado, con rabia en los ojos. Estaba claro que no le había gustado mi intento de huida.

\- Ven aquí.

Sin saber porqué, obedecí, y caminé hasta estar frente a él. Reconozco que estaba un poco nerviosa y asustada. Luego él alargó su mano y me agarró fuerte del brazo, para después tirar repentinamente de mí hacia él. Caí sobre la cama torpemente y todas las alarmas sonaron en mi cabeza. Él volvió a tirar de mí hacia él hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron a pocos centímetros. Estaba tan asustada que noté como la sangre huía de mi rostro.

\- Duérmete, es tarde y a les he dicho a mis hombres que pasaríamos la noche aquí. - Ordenó tajante.

Le miré, incrédula y un poco aliviada, y estreché la mirada. El miedo se había atenuado.

\- No pretenderás dormir aquí, conmigo? - Inquirí irritada.

\- Eso, Sakura, es exactamente lo que pretendo. - Sentenció.

No dije nada más, porque su tono amenazador me amedrentó de nuevo, y la mirada de odio en sus ojos había crecido con cada palabra.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Pain acarició una de mis piernas con una mano. Estábamos en la sala de descanso, tomando unos refrescos en un sofá. Había decidido ponerme una minifalda negra para estar guapa para él, pero quizás no había sido una buena idea. Siendo ya corta, la falda se me arremangaba un poco al estar sentada.

Miré la cara de Pain y las diferentes perforaciones que la adornaban. A pesar de su aspecto había pensado que era un chico decente, pero ahora veía que tenía las manos un poco largas. Había más personas en la sala, pero no parecía importarle. Le vi sonreír, que era lo que más me gustaba de él, y noté como se inclinaba hacia delante. Iba a besarme en nuestra primera cita? Apenas habían pasado veinte minutos desde que nos habíamos reunido.

Finalmente posó su boca sobre la mía y me besó. Con la mano que tenía libre me acercó más a él e inclinó mi cabeza para tener un mejor acceso. Sentí como lamía mi labio inferior, recorriéndolo también con la bolita que tenía en la lengua, y me obligué a abrir la boca. No se le daba mal besar, pero yo no paraba de pensar en otra persona mientras lo hacía. Me besó durante unos minutos más, y entonces se separó levemente de mí.

\- Lo haces muy bien. - Sonrió. - Sabes que eres la chica más bonita del centro y la escuela, verdad? Me sonrojé ante sus palabras, pero no dije nada. Sentía que estaba haciendo algo malo.

\- Quieres que vayamos a mi habitación? - Preguntó mientras se levantaba y tomaba mi mano.

\- Está prohibido. - Le recordé, sintiéndome nerviosa.

\- Eso no importa, vamos.

Tiró de mi mano para ponerme en pie y empezó a arrastrarme hacia el pasillo.

\- Espera Pain, no…

\- Pain, Sakura, a dónde vais? Ese pasillo va a los dormitorios de los chicos.

Karin apareció de la nada y nos miró con desaprobación, a lo que yo bajé la mirada avergonzada. Sin embargo Pain le devolvió la mirada molesto.

\- Y a ti que te importa?

La pelirroja se enfadó al notar su tono y palabras y se acercó más a nosotros.

\- Quieres una sanción? Quizás a ti debería prohibirte que salieras del recinto con ese chico. - Nos amenazó a ambos.

Al oír lo que decía el pánico sonó en mi cabeza. No quería tener que explicarle a Sasuke por qué me habían castigado. Hice acopio de fuerzas y liberé mi mano de la de Pain de un tirón para después escabullirme a mi habitación.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando desperté, Sasuke y yo estábamos acostados uno al lado del otro, de lado y enfrentados. Noté que se había duchado, probablemente la noche anterior después de que yo me durmiera. Sasuke ya estaba despierto y estaba mirando fijamente mis labios, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que yo ya había abierto los ojos. Carraspeé, incómoda, y torcí la boca sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Sasuke subió la mirada inmediatamente, y al encontrarse con mis ojos desvió los suyos rápidamente de nuevo, se levantó y se fue de la habitación sin decir una palabra. El portazo me hizo estremecer y suspiré, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Unos minutos después decidí que no podía retrasar más mi descenso al piso de abajo y seguí los pasos del chico con cautela. Me sorprendió que todos los hombres se encontraran ya en la sala de estar. Habían pasado la noche en la misma casa que nosotros?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Interrumpí los deberes cuando Karin, una de las empleadas del Centro de Acogida de Menores de Tampa, vino a informarme de que alguien había venido a verme y me esperaba en secretaría. Extrañada, dejé mis libros abiertos sobre la mesa junto a Suigetsu, una amistad recientemente adquirida, y abandoné la sala de estudio. Al llegar al lugar que Karin me había indicado y ver quien me esperaba allí, la sangre me hirvió de ira.

\- Qué quieres? - Demandé con impaciencia.

El pelinegro me dedicó una mirada larga. Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde que había ingresado en el Centro, y había ganado algo de peso de nuevo.

\- Parece que te va bien. - Dijo, tratando de demostrar que su decisión había sido la correcta. Aquello me hizo enfadar aun más; lo mínimo que podía hacer era disculparse.

\- Pues no. Me han quitado el móvil, me han prohibido salir a la calle a menos que sea para ir a la escuela, y éste sitio está lleno de chicos que no dejan de pelearse entre sí. Oh, y comparto habitación con tres chicas más, cosa que detesto.

\- Pero no has ido a una casa de acogida, que era lo que temías.

\- Resulta que soy demasiado mayor para que alguien quiera adoptarme. - Respondí sarcásticamente.

Sasuke me miró detenidamente por unos instantes y después volvió a hablar.

\- ¿De verdad crees que estabas mejor antes? ¿Qué habrías hecho cuando tus vecinos hubieran vuelto del viaje? No tenías ninguna posibilidad de salir adelante, Sakura, lo mejor era que el estado cuidara de ti cuanto antes.

\- No puedes tomar decisiones por mí! No me conoces! - Protesté. - Véte.

\- Estaría infringiendo la ley si no te hubiera entregado. - Se defendió, pinzándose la nariz con los dedos en un gesto de exasperación.

\- No te importó las primeras veces que nos vimos. Véte ya!

\- Obviamente no estaba pensando con claridad. - Explicó en voz baja, mirando al recepcionista de reojo para asegurarse de que no nos había oído. - Pensé que querrías que te sacara un rato de aquí, podría llevarte a tomar un helado.

\- Por qué harías eso? No quiero tu lástima.

La tentación era grande, respirar solo una bocanada de aire fresco valdría la pena, pero no estaba dispuesta a dar mi brazo a torcer.

\- Sakura… - El pelinegro iba a decir algo más, pero algo o alguien detrás de mí hizo que callara.

Sentí que rodeaban mi cuello con un brazo y tiraban de mí hacia atrás para chocar con un cuerpo de chico. Miré hacia arriba y me encontré con la mirada de Suigetsu.

\- Sakura, vamos a los futbolines con los demás, te vienes?

Teníamos una sala de descanso en el Centro donde había máquinas expendedoras y un par de juegos de mesa. Me fijé en que Suigetsu traía nuestras mochilas colgadas del hombro, y después miré a Sasuke, que observaba al albino con cautela.

\- Vale. Adiós, Sasuke.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Hay alguien fuera. - Dijo uno de los hombres al vernos bajar del piso superior. - Podría ser un metálico.

Sasuke maldijo en voz baja y me echó una mirada.

\- Tienes tu arma?

Asentí y le mostré que llevaba el cinturón de pernera y el arma que me había dado hace unos días, después de asegurarse de que no causaría problemas. Bueno, técnicamente me había devuelto mi arma.

\- Quédate aquí. - Instruyó mientras se ponía la chaqueta. Iba a protestar, pero una mirada bastó para darme cuenta de que los demás también me querían fuera del camino. Me sentía humillada, disparaba igual o mejor que cualquiera de ellos.- Shikamaru, quédate con ella.

Observé como le indicaba al resto de hombres, que eran siete, que se repartieran entre la puerta trasera y la puerta delantera y salieran sigilosamente de la casa. Shikamaru me agarró del brazo y me indicó que me sentara en el sofá a esperar, mientras él se quedaba de pie y vigilaba por una de las ventanas. No se oyó nada durante cinco minutos, algo que me estaba poniendo nerviosa, y de pronto empecé a oír disparos. Me levanté enseguida, corriendo hacia la puerta, pero Shikamaru me detuvo antes de que alcanzara el pomo.

\- Ya has oído al jefe, tienes que quedarte aquí conmigo.

Le miré molesta al instante.

\- Quieres quedarte aquí sin hacer nada? Eso a mí no se me da bien, quiero ayudar. - Él negó con la cabeza tozudamente.

\- Solo les entorpecerías. Ninguno de ellos es un hombre cualquiera, chica, son marines entrenados de toda la vida.

Sentí como la sangre se drenaba de mi cara y me quedaba blanca como un papel. Sasuke no era marine, él siempre me había dicho que era contable y que odiaba la violencia.

\- Eso no es…

Me vi interrumpida porque la ventana se rompió en pedazos y entró un metálico con una cola de dos metros zarandeándose de un lado a otro. Nos vio enseguida y trepó por la pared con rapidez mientras yo me recuperaba del susto. Saqué mi arma enseguida, a pesar de que Shikamaru me tenía aplastada entre la puerta y su cuerpo mientras disparaba, y traté de apartarme de él para tener mejor visibilidad. Me costó, ya que el hombre me apretaba fuertemente y era el doble que yo, pero en un momento de despiste de su parte aproveché para hacerme a un lado y evaluar al monstruo.

Localicé su punto débil debajo del cuello, una esfera de luz turquesa, y tras apuntar como me habían enseñado disparé. Erré por apenas un centímetro, pero el metálico fijó su mirada rojiza en mí enseguida, cambiando de presa, y se abalanzó hacia donde estábamos con más agresividad que anteriormente. Shikamaru maldijo a mi lado y cada uno corrió hacia el lado opuesto. Fui a esconderme tras el sofá mientras el metálico corría hacia mí, y sin ser lo suficientemente rápida recibí un coletazo que me mandó a través de la ventana fuera de la casa.

Aterricé sobre un montón de nieve blanca con el brazo ardiendo, gritando de dolor mientras la sangre salpicaba el suelo, sin poder abrir los ojos por miedo a derramar lágrimas y rendirme al sufrimiento. Los abrí cuando oí como el metálico se posaba sobre mí, con una pierna a cada lado de mi cuerpo, y dándome cuenta al apretar los puños de la tensión que aun tenía la pistola, la levanté y apunté. Si fallaba era posible que la bala rebotara y me matara a mí.

Estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo, y el metálico estaba a punto de despedazarme con sus garras, cuando llovieron disparos sobre el cuerpo plateado y me protegí la cabeza con los brazos. El metálico se detuvo en seco, y me percaté al echar un vistazo que varios hombres nos rodeaban. Estaba evaluando sus opciones. Al comprender que no tenía ninguna, volvió su mirada hacia mi y chilló antes de tratar de despedazarme de nuevo. Disparé sin pensarlo dos veces y ante mi asombro acerté, provocando que se desplomara sobre mí.

Gemí al notar que me hundía en la nieve bajo su peso y dejaba de respirar, pero pronto me sacaron de allí entre unos cuantos y alguien me tomó del brazo bueno para ayudarme a levantarme.

\- Buen tiro. - Me encontré con la cara sonriente de Naruto y asentí. - Aunque esa es una herida fea, mejor vamos adentro.

Busqué con la mirada a Sasuke antes de seguir al rubio, y le vi unos metros más allá, observándome con una expresión indescifrable. Una vez dentro de la casa uno de los hombres trajo un botiquín de primeros auxilios y se lo tendió a otro.

\- Si no os importa me coseré yo misma, no quiero que me quede una gran cicatriz. - Dije sin esperar respuesta, alcanzando el desinfectante y vertiéndolo sobre la herida.

Ahogué un lamento y volví a echar un poco de nuevo. Poco después empecé a coser en silencio.

\- Había dos metálicos, por eso uno ha podido colarse en la casa. - Explicó uno de los chicos en tono de disculpa. - Sabes primeros auxilios?

Aprendí de una médica con la que me junté poco después de que todo pasara. Me enseñó algo más que primeros auxilios, pero dudo que pueda ponerlo en práctica algún día. Al acabar de coser, cosa en la que tardé por lo incómoda que me sentía al estar siendo observada por todos y cada uno de los hombres, empecé a vendarme el brazo. Me fijé en que incluso Sasuke, que se encontraba un poco más allá para vigilar el exterior, me miraba de reojo fijamente. Al acabar alguien me tendió mi chaqueta, cosa que fue bien para mitigar el frío que entraba desde fuera.

\- Es hora de irnos. - Anunció el moreno.

Todos se pusieron de pie de inmediato, sin rechistar, y recordé lo que me había dicho Shikamaru.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Puedes picar la cebolla?

\- Sí.

Cogí el bulbo, lo puse sobre la madera de cortar y empecé a cortarla con rapidez y algo de torpeza, cortándola primero a rodajas y después a trozos diminutos, presionando la punta del cuchillo hacia abajo con una mano y moviendo la parte inferior arriba y abajo con la otra.

\- De dónde has sacado eso? - Rió el chico.

Le lancé una mala mirada, sabiendo que se estaba riendo de mí, y seguí cortando.

\- De la tele, lo hago mejor que tú así que no te rías.

Él me miró divertido y echó algunas hortalizas en la sartén. Se nos había vuelto una costumbre cocinar algo nuevo en su casa cuando me sacaba del centro de acogida, así cenaba algo de mi agrado y volvía para el toque de queda, que eran la nueve. Hoy tocaban fajitas*.

\- Sabes… - Empezó a decir dubitativo. - Nadie entiende porqué paso tanto tiempo contigo. Mi madre cree que es inapropiado.

Entendía lo que quería decir. Tampoco los chicos del centro lo entendían, decían que era muy raro que fuera amiga de alguien casi seis años mayor que yo. La verdad era que a mi me gustaba Sasuke, y mucho, pero sabía que era imposible que alguien como él se fijara en una niña como yo. Él era tan serio que me hacía sentir tonta a veces cuando le contaba cosas que me habían pasado en la escuela y que me habían molestado, y se mostraba protector conmigo cuando le contaba sobre otros chicos, lo que me daba a entender que no creía que estuviera preparada para tener una relación.

\- Tú crees que es inapropiado? - Me atreví a preguntar. El moreno removió lo que contenía la sartén con una cuchara de madera antes de contestarme. Me miró a los ojos, algo que hizo que me sonrojara un poco.

\- Creo que eres muy bonita, tanto que no estoy seguro de que sea normal considerando la edad que tienes. - Si antes estaba colorada ahora era un tomate andante. - Pero jamás de tocaría sin asegurarme antes de que lo quisieras. Perdón, te estoy asustando? Tienes mala cara.

\- Estoy bien. Así que, te gusto físicamente? - Traté de quitarle importancia, notando el pinchazo en mi corazón. - Eso no es nada, supongo que todos nos sentimos atraídos por algún amigo de vez en cuando. Tú nunca has sido inapropiado conmigo, Sasuke, y no creo que vayas a serlo por una simple atracción. Eres una buena persona.

Él volvió la vista hacia lo que estaba cocinando y miró fijamente la cebolla pochada.

\- Tienes razón.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Hola, como sigue tu brazo? - Naruto se sentó a mi lado a la hora de comer y me tendió un pinchito de zorro.

Me lo metí en la boca enseguida, noté como se deshacía y suspiré de placer. Estaba muy hambrienta.

\- La verdad es que me duele mucho. - Admití al acabarme el primer trozo de carne. - Desearía tener calmantes.

Naruto me miró preocupado.

\- Viviré. - Aclaré sin querer alarmarlo.

Entonces suavizó la mirada y miró hacia le suelo, incómodo.

\- Lo lamento, no estamos acostumbrados a tener chicas alrededor y pareces realmente frágil. Eres muy bajita y delgada y te llevaste un buen golpe. En realidad todos te vimos volar por la ventana y creo que la mitad aun no se cree que estés viva. Todos estamos preocupados por ti.

Me di cuenta de que algunos de los hombres nos miraban, como si esperaran a que les llegara información nueva, y me sorprendí.

\- Sakura. - Llamó mi atención de nuevo. - De verdad me gustaría saber de qué conoces a Sasuke. Cuando te encontramos mató a Joe porque te había agredido. No es que el tipo no se lo mereciera, pero jamás lo había visto tan furioso, ni siquiera cuando trató de agredir a otras chicas.

Procesé la información tratando que no me afectara, y de repente me acordé de algo. Miré a Naruto rápidamente y tomé una de sus manos entre las mías.

\- De qué conoces tú a Sasuke?

\- Yo…? - Noté el sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero seguí mirándolo insistentemente. - De la marina, íbamos al mismo instituto y nos inscribimos al acabarlo.

\- Cuando teníais dieciocho años? - La respuesta era obvia, pero pregunté igualmente.

\- Sí.

Oí unas pisadas llegar hasta nosotros y subí mi mirada desde las botas desgastadas marrones hasta la cara de Sasuke. Se veía muy molesto y observaba detalladamente al rubio con el ceño fruncido. Él otro chico se puso nervioso y retiró sus manos de las mías antes de ponerse de pie.

\- Naruto, no tienes nada que hacer?

\- Sí, claro. - Dijo antes de retirarse.

Sasuke me miró entonces y le devolví una mirada molesta.

\- Me gustaría ver tu herida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sollocé con fuerza con a cara contra la almohada, acallando los quejidos que salían de mi interior. Me acababan de informar que mi madre había fallecido y que el funeral sería en dos días. Había asentido y me había retirado a mi habitación rápida y silenciosamente después de oírlo de la boca de Karin, y di gracias a que las chicas que compartían la habitación conmigo estuvieran en alguna otra parte de la instalación, sin saber lo que había sucedido.

Lloré durante una hora, hasta que tocaron las siete, y entonces llamaron a mi puerta y me comunicaron que alguien había venido a verme y debía dirigirme a la recepción. Me limpié las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos, odiando que me molestaran en aquél momento, y fui a donde se me había indicado.

Allí, quieto, estaba Sasuke, y me dedicó una mirada de comprensión al verme la cara. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que lo había echado, enfadada porque me había entregado a la policía, pero supongo que había oído la noticia y por eso estaba aquí. No tenía ganas de discutir con él, así que esperé a que dijera lo que tuviera que decir.

\- Quieres ir a tomar un helado?

Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas otra vez por su amabilidad, y avancé hacia él para abrazarle y hundir la cara en su pecho mientras asentía. Por alguna razón, a pesar de su mentira, me sentía segura con él. Sentí como acariciaba mi cabello y me besaba la coronilla antes de indicarme que tenía que hablar con el recepcionista y debía esperar donde estaba, donde no podía oír lo que le decía. No me intrigó lo que le había dicho para obtener el permiso para sacarme a la calle debido a lo triste que me sentía, pero unas semanas más tarde me pregunté cómo sin ser familiar mío lo había conseguido. Después de todo, iba contra las normas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me quité la venda del brazo a regañadientes y le mostré la herida a Sasuke, quien tomó la extremidad suavemente con sus manos. Pasó los dedos alrededor del corte, haciéndome cosquillas en la piel sana, y tomó una banda limpia de mi mochila al acabar la inspección. La vieja estaba manchada de sangre.

\- Por ahora no está infectado, cómo te sientes?

\- Bien. - Murmuré mientras veía como me vendaba. - Auch. Las vendas no duraran mucho si pretendes que me las cambie dos veces al día.

\- No importa, conseguiré más.

Le miré a la cara, sorprendida por su respuesta, pero él estaba demasiado centrado en lo que estaba haciendo. No entendía su comportamiento. A ratos parecía no querer saber nada de mí, y a otros lo veía involucrado en asegurarse que estuviera bien.

\- Por qué no me dijiste que eras marine? - La pregunta salió de mí sin más, y pude ver que le pillaba desprevenido.

\- Sabía que te disgustaría; estás en contra de la milicia.

\- Supongo que es una prueba de que realmente no ibas a volver a por mí. - Dije amargamente.

Sasuke hizo el nudo más fuerte de lo necesario y me miró. Esta era la primera vez que hablábamos sobre lo que había pasado, y se veía muy molesto.

\- Eso es lo que crees? Que lo de adoptarte era un cuento para que te acostaras conmigo? No contesté, dudando por su tono, y él no ofreció más explicaciones. Se levantó y se fue tan rápido como había llegado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abrí los ojos perezosamente y bostecé. Había dormido maravillosamente, pero ahora no sentía el calor de Sasuke en la cama. Me giré para ver si había rodado hacia el otro extremo, pero tampoco estaba allí. Me senté, extrañada, y la sábana cayó a mi cintura, mostrando mi desnudez. Me había dormido con Sasuke abrazándome, así que dónde estaba ahora?

\- Sasuke? - Llamé, pero nadie contestó. Decidí levantarme de la cama y noté las manchas de sangre en ella. Preocupación recorría mi cuerpo, así que me vestí rápidamente y le busqué por el apartamento. Nada. Al final noté una nota en la mesita de noche.

"Perdóname por dejarte así, volveré en unos días. Mi jefe me ha llamado y me ha dicho que era urgente que me presentara en la central de Jacksonville. Te quiero." Suspiré, algo más tranquila, y al ver la hora decidí que lo mejor era que volviera al centro de acogida. No me gustaba que me hubiera dejado así, después de todo era mi primera vez, y esperaba que tuviera una buena excusa cuando lo viera de nuevo. Después de todo, qué clase de urgencias podía tener un contable? La sorpresa me la llevé cuando semanas más tarde aun no había aparecido y preocupada llamé a su abogado, quien me dijo que no sabía nada de él y que la adopción se había suspendido.


	7. Chapter 7

Estaba encerrada en mi cuarto, tumbada en la cama boca arriba y con los auriculares puestos, cuando Suigetsu abrió la puerta de golpe y me hizo saltar del susto. Bajé el volumen de los auriculares para poder escucharle.

\- Sakura, tienes que ver esto, ven a ver la tele!

Fastidiada por la intrusión, me giré y le di la espalda.

\- No me apetece ver nada.

No le oí avanzar hacia mí, pero de pronto me estaba zarandeando para que le prestara atención.

\- Las noticias!

Extrañada, ya que al albino nunca le habían interesado las noticias, me senté y fruncí el ceño. Pensando que el chico no sabría responder mis preguntas rápida y satisfactoriamente, decidí seguirle y ver de lo que se trataba por mi misma. Al llegar a la sala de estar vi que casi todos los niños y supervisores de la residencia estaban allí en silencio, así que me acerqué todo lo que pude al televisor, que tenía el volumen subido al máximo.

En las noticias pasaban videos de diferentes partes del mundo, incluyendo América, donde unos monstruos metálicos habían salido a la luz y asesinaban a las personas a una velocidad alarmante. Me fijé en que no se parecían necesariamente los unos a los otros, sino que a pesar de la obvia forma humana, todos tenían prótesis que recordaban a animales. Eran como nosotros pero mejorados para ser máquinas de matar.

Han llegado a South Carolina, Tennessee y Mississippi, sin que las fuerzas militares hayan podido hacer nada al respecto. Se calcula que en máximo cinco días llegaran a Florida; el estado recomienda que se queden en sus casas llenos de provisiones, cierren puertas y ventanas y bajen las cortinas.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo u escuchando. Según los reporteros estos monstruos habían aparecido apenas hace media hora, y llegarían a todos los rincones del mundo en el plazo de uno o dos meses. Vi las calles llenas de muertos en la pantalla y gritos de gente desesperada y no pude reprimir las lágrimas que amontonaron en mis ojos. Temblando, llevé las manos a mi vientre y sentí miedo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Un mes más tarde en mi brazo solo quedaba una línea rosa, aunque aun me dolía considerablemente. Sasuke había delegado a uno de los hombres que se asegurara de que me cambiaba el vendaje durante las primeras semanas. Era el más mayor, Kakashi, que rondaba los cincuenta años y había cogido la costumbre de tratarme como si fuera una niña. Más tarde supe que su hija y mujer reales habían muerto a causa de un metálico cuando todo empezó.

Sasuke no había vuelto a dormir junto a mí, ya que no creía que fuera a escapar estando aun herida, y su lugar lo fueron ocupando poco a poco Kakashi y Naruto. Él no dijo nunca nada al respecto, pero aquella mañana, cuando desperté y el rubio había pasado un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, me topé con los ojos del moreno a través del campamento. Sintiéndome incómoda, me levanté y decidí ir a buscar algo de leña.

Poco después oí unos pasos detrás de mí y me giré alarmada. Era él. Traté de ignorarlo y seguí agachándome para recoger trozos de madera. Sin embargo, unos instantes después, el moreno tomó la madera de mis brazos y la dejó sobre el suelo.

\- Qué pasa? - Pregunté disgustada por la interrupción.

\- No es que nada de eso importe ahora pero… cuando te conocí había pedido un año de permiso en la marina, ya no estaba seguro de si había escogido bien mi futuro. Cuando te dije que te adoptaría lo decía en serio, planeaba dejarlo del todo y empezar algo nuevo, contigo.

\- Y por qué no lo hiciste? Por qué me dices esto ahora?

\- Porque en Jacksonville me contaron lo de los metálicos. Sé que no salió en la tele hasta un par de meses después, pero nosotros ya estábamos al tanto y sabía que si no colaboraba quizás no estarías a salvo.

\- No estuve a salvo. - Le eché en cara, cómo si hubiera sido su responsabilidad que no estuviéramos en un lugar seguro. - Ni siquiera llamaste.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y sonrió levemente.

\- No me habrías creído. En cualquier caso, cuando volví tu ya no estabas. Pensé que habías muerto como los demás.

Durante unos momentos no dije nada, digiriendo que probablemente su familia ahora estaba tan muerta como la mía. Y además, que no me había maltratado como siempre había pensado. Pensé si debía contarle sobre Sarada, pero algo gritaba dentro de mí que era solo mía.

\- Lo siento, todos hemos perdido a alguien. - Dije en voz baja.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Aquí es, es el piso que queda encima del nuestro. - Dije refiriéndome al lugar donde habíamos vivido mi madre y yo durante los últimos años. - Los vecinos están de vacaciones y no vuelven hasta la semana que viene.

Abrí la puerta con las llaves de repuesto y Sasuke miró el interior indeciso. Técnicamente era allanamiento de morada.

\- No tenía donde ir. Nos habían pedido que regáramos las plantas y trato de que todo siga igual de limpio mientras me quedo aquí. La semana que viene tendré que buscar otro lugar. Ingresamos en el interior del apartamento y cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros para que no nos viera ningún vecino.

\- Intenta hablar en voz baja, nos podría oír alguien. Lo ves? No estoy durmiendo en la calle, no tenías por qué preocuparte.

Puse cara de paciencia, haciéndole saber que había sido innecesario que insistiera tanto en ver el sitio donde vivía, y le aguanté la mirada a sus ojos negros como el carbón. Me miraba de una manera que no podía descifrar, y eso me ponía nerviosa.

\- Qué harás la semana que viene?

\- No lo sé.

Le observé resoplar y me di cuenta de que era él el que intentaba no exasperarse. Después de unos minutos de silencio bajó la mirada y tomó mi mano con suavidad. Procuré no sonrojarme cuando acarició la palma de mi mano con su pulgar y de nuevo volvió a mirarme. Ahí iba de nuevo.

\- Sé que no quieres oírlo… - Empezó.

\- Sasuke, pues no lo digas!

\- No estás bien sola, no estarás bien; deberías ir a servicios sociales. Ellos cuidarían bien de ti.

\- Eso no es cierto. - Protesté.

\- Podría visitarte.

Negué con la cabeza. Sinceramente, dudaba que me fueran a dejar ver a Sasuke muy seguido o durante mucho rato, y ahora era el único amigo que tenía.

\- Me prometiste que no volverías a sacar el tema, Sasuke, si no tienes nada mejor que decirme mejor véte.

Le miré enfadada, porque lo que me había dicho me había molestado, y esperé su respuesta. Él me miró con la mandíbula apretada, obviamente frustrado a su vez, pero terminó por calmarse y tragarse las palabras que tenía preparadas.

\- Voy al baño, cuando vuelva podríamos jugar un rato a cartas como habíamos quedado.

Sasuke masculló un "vale" y fue a sentarse a una silla de la cocina-comedor mientras me esperaba. Yo me escabullí al baño, hice lo que tenía que hacer, y al acabar de lavarme las manos miré mi reflejo. Llevaba la peluca rubia que siempre me ponía antes de salir a la calle. La odiaba, me recordaba a una chica de la escuela que me había hecho la puñeta durante un tiempo.

Me la saqué, me deshice el moño y me sacudí el pelo aliviando el picor. El pelo rosado cayó hasta ligeramente por debajo de mis hombros, y el flequillo a un lado me dio un aire aun más infantil. Observé la piel pálida salpicada por seis diminutas pecas en la nariz y deseé poder borrarlas. Suspire ante mi imagen y tiré la peluca sobre la tapa del wáter antes de salir del baño. En la cocina Sasuke estaba despidiéndose de alguien por el móvil, y cuando no me oyó llegar pero me vio allí parada de pronto me miró con cautela. Le sonreí y me senté enfrente de él.

\- Tu pelo.

Sentí su mirada recorrerme e hice una mueca mientras tomaba la baraja de cartas.

\- Lo siento, no soy rubia natural. - Dije ácidamente.

\- Lo sé, pero por las fotos en blanco y negro repartidas por la ciudad tampoco esperaba que tuvieras el pelo rosa.

Sentí su mano acariciar mi cabello y me maldije por no haberlo cepillado rápidamente antes de venir. Levanté la mirada y me topé con sus ojos negros y profundos, estudiándome.

\- Me gusta.

Me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo y repartí las cartas en silencio. Jugamos un par de partidas y no paraba de intentar entablar conversación con el moreno, pero él estaba demasiado serio. Probablemente por la discusión que habíamos tenido más temprano.

A mitad de la tercera partida, el timbre sonó y yo di un pequeño salto de sorpresa. Me puse el dedo índice delante de la boca para indicarle a Sasuke que no hablara y traté de mantenerme lo más quieta posible. Sasuke, sin embargo, se levantó sacándome una mirada de pánico.

\- Qué haces?

\- Lo siento.

Le observé caminar hasta la entrada y abrirle la puerta a un hombre y una mujer de entre unos treinta y cuarenta años. La mujer, con el pelo de color azabache largo y los ojos grises, me dedicó una sonrisa. Miré a Sasuke, sin querer creer lo que estaba pasando, pero no me devolvió la mirada.

\- Hola Sakura, soy Hinata, la prima de Sasuke. Soy asistente social y tengo entendido que el sistema lleva buscándote desde hace un par de semanas al menos. Quiero que vengas conmigo, puedo encontrar un hogar para ti, qué te parece?

\- No. - Al principio no reconocí la voz como mía, porque era débil y estridente, pero cuando lo hice me removí inquieta. No veía como salir de aquella situación. No podía correr ni convencerles de que me dejaran marchar, y claramente Sasuke no iba a ayudarme.

Sasuke. Sentí el enojo crecer dentro de mí y lo miré con odio. Me había engañado; había confiado en él y me había traicionado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un rato más tarde, acabando de recoger unos pocos trozos de madera, miré hacia el cielo gris y me pregunté cuando dejaríamos el invierno atrás. Hacía demasiados años que no veía flores o vegetación verde sobre el suelo, tan solo el blanco de la fría nieve y los árboles desnudos. Oyendo mi estómago rugir, decidí volver al campamento y desayunar algo. Al acercarme uno de los chicos me ayudó con las ramas y me acerqué al fuego para avivarlo un poco y hacer algo de desayuno. Los demás estaban mirando un mapa, decidiendo a donde ir a continuación.

\- Deberíamos ir, la chica puede quedarse fuera. - Le oí decir a Neji. - Estamos preparados para hacerlo, es ahora o nunca. Si no lo hacemos los otros ataques serán en vano.

\- De qué están hablando? - Le pregunté a Shikamaru, que se encontraba a mi lado. Ellos nunca me habían explicado cual era su objetivo a largo plazo, y había asumido que simplemente era encontrar un refugio seguro.

\- Estamos cerca de la fábrica de metálicos de St. Louis y hemos estado pensando durante un tiempo como destruirla. Conseguimos los planos hace cerca de un año, pero es complicado desplazarse con esos monstruos acechando todo el rato. No es de dominio público, pero las fuerzas militares aun no nos hemos rendido, existen bastantes grupos como el nuestro como para vencerlos para siempre con una buena estrategia y un poco de suerte.

Aquella nueva información me sorprendió. Tres años más tarde y con la humanidad en vías de extinción planeaban ganar? Entonces yo no me iba a esconder, los metálicos me habían arrebatado lo suficiente como para que deseara con mucha fuerza hacerles pagar.

\- Me apunto.

\- Qué? Ni hablar. - Soltó Naruto de golpe.

Nadie dijo nada, pero todos parecieron apoyarle en silencio. Incluso los que habían creído que había actuado con destreza con el metálico de hacía un mes.

\- Crees que no sé disparar?

\- No se trata solo de disparar, qué harás si te quedas sin arma? - Intercedió ésta vez Kakashi.

\- Se me da bastante bien el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. - Dije confiada.

\- Si no lo haces igual que nosotros serás una carga. No tienes nuestra fuerza, por no decir que un golpe de uno de esos bichos te dejará seca.

Bufé exasperada, era como discutir con una pared. Era cierto que no había recibido ningún entrenamiento pero si no me habían visto luchar no deberían subestimarme por ser mujer.

\- Hagamos un trato, que alguno de vosotros luche conmigo. A partir de ahí podéis evaluar si queréis que os ayude o no.

Todos se miraron dudosos entre si, sin atreverse a enzarzarse en una pelea conmigo por miedo a hacerme daño. Ninguno iba a dar un paso adelante?

\- Voy a ofenderme si no me tomáis enserio. - Fruncí el ceño.

\- Sakura, creo que no entiendes… - Empezó a decir Naruto.

\- Yo lo haré, si te inmovilizo habrás perdido. Le devolví la mirada al chico de ojos negros, sorprendida. De todas las personas no esperaba que él fuera a participar en mi juego. Me mordí el labio inferior, nerviosa, y asentí.

—

Gracias por vuestros reviews! Siempre que los hagáis teniendo cuenta en la web podré contestaros personalmente. A los demás, os agradezco de corazón vuestros ánimos pero siempre me olvido de contestaros cuando subo un capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo 7 y espero leer vuestros comentarios!


	8. Chapter 8

\- Y bien? Qué tal fue tu cita con Pain? - Preguntó Sasuke tan pronto como nos sentamos en una mesa de nuestra cafetería habitual. No nos sentamos en lados opuestos, sino que nos sentamos con una esquina de la mesa entre nosotros.

\- Bien. Es un buen chico. - Mentí mientras miraba la carta de pasteles.

Sasuke me miró, pero no dijo nada ya que la camarera llegó para tomar nuestro pedido.

\- Me gustaría un pastel de queso y mermelada y un zumo de naranja, por favor.

\- Yo un café solo con hielo.

\- Enseguida.

Una vez la chica se fue Sasuke volvió a escudriñarme con la mirada. Parecía molesto.

\- Sigues creyendo que hice mal al no sacaros del recinto?

\- Tal vez. - Murmuré. La verdad era que no estaba segura, en la calle no había habitaciones pero tal vez eso a Pain no le importara. - Me besó, nunca me habían besado.

\- Te gustó? - Preguntó acercándose. Empezaba a sentirme incómoda.

\- Sí. - Mentí de nuevo porque se suponía que el beso iba a gustarme e iba a ayudarme a olvidarme del chico que tenía delante. - Tiene una perforación en la lengua, dicen que es mejor.

Vi como el músculo de su barbilla se tensaba y me pregunté si era porque no le había dicho antes que Pain tenía piercings. Parecía estar mordiéndose la lengua.

\- No quiero ser una buena persona. - Dijo finalmente. - Me gustas más allá de tu apariencia y me molesta que te haya besado otra persona. Sé que yo te gusto.

No dije nada porque me había quedado muda. Sabía que le gustaba y yo le gustaba a él? Por qué diablos no había dicho nada?

\- No estoy haciendo lo correcto. - admitió con frustración. - No quiero que te sientas obligada a nada, - calló un momento - pero quiero besarte.

Se inclinó sobre mí sin esperar mi respuesta, lo suficientemente lento como para dejar que me apartara si no era lo que quería. Después su boca estuvo con la mía y sentí mi pulso acelerándose.

Lo quería más cerca, así que llevé mis manos a su cuello y entrelacé mis dedos con sus hebras oscuras, tirando de él hacia mí. Él acarició mi cabello suavemente en respuesta. Cuando mordió mi labio inferior tuve un retortijón y abrí la boca para dejarle paso. Su lengua solo lo hizo mejor, jugó con la mía y un gemido escapó de mi garganta. Ese sonido pareció indicarle que era suficiente porque se apartó. Cuando lo miré se veía agitado, igual que suponía que me veía yo.

\- Qué tal? - Preguntó mientras miraba mi boca y pasaba uno de sus pulgares por mi labio superior.

\- Mucho mejor que Pain. - Jadeé, pero había algo que me carcomía. - Qué va a pasar ahora?

El pelinegro me miró a los ojos con duda. Sentí mis ojos humedecerse ante el inminente rechazo y me mordí el labio inferior para evitar que cayeran las lágrimas.

\- Eh. - Pasó los dedos por las comisuras de mis ojos, retirando el agua, y me besó suavemente en los labios. - No llores. Haremos lo que tú quieras. Dios, no volveré a ser una buena persona nunca más.

\- De verdad? Y que pasa si alguien nos ve?

\- No lo harán. - Y nunca lo hicieron.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Si Sakura consigue darte un golpe en el pecho gana. - Advirtió Kakashi.

Un golpe en el pecho? Bien, no podía ser muy difícil. Sasuke y yo nos posicionaros a varios metros y observé como él separaba las piernas y las doblaba levemente, así que hice lo mismo. Sentí como mi cuerpo temblaba de nerviosismo y me obligué a mantener la calma y concentrarme. Cuando Kakashi indicó que podíamos empezar Sasuke no perdió ni un segundo y se lanzó hacia mí, queriendo acabar rápido. Me sorprendió y me aparté por los pelos con el corazón latiendo a toda prisa, liberando mi brazo del agarre que había intentado al llegar a mi lado. Girándome para enfrentarlo, lo esquivé tres veces más mientras andaba hacia atrás y salté cuando intentó tirarme al suelo barriéndome con una de sus piernas.

Me molestó que fuera tan agresivo y lancé una serie de golpes que bloqueó con facilidad, a la vez que intentaba agarrarme de los antebrazos. Al final consiguió agarrarme con una mano y tiré de mi brazo con fuerza para que me soltara. Al ver que no podía e empezaba a dolerme el roce le lancé una patada a la entrepierna, medianamente fuerte, sin cuestionarme si estaba bien que lo hiciera o no. Nadie había especificado las reglas. El moreno no me soltó, pero aflojó el agarre y aproveché en apartarme mientras se encogía de dolor.

Pensé que aquél era mi momento, así que me lancé con todo mi cuerpo a sus piernas e intenté hacerle un placaje. Sé tambaleó, pero al no caer me erguí, le rodeé y le empujé desde arriba, dejando caer todo mi peso muerto sobre su espalda. Cayó de rodillas y me balanceé sobre él, intentando que cayera del todo. Lo que no me esperaba es que se recuperara tan rápido y volviera a levantarse conmigo sobre él. Oh, oh. Desde aquella posición ni yo podía golpearle ni él podía inmovilizarme.

Antes de pensar que hacer a continuación Sasuke me agarró por detrás de una de mis rodillas y tiró de mi hasta que me deslicé a la parte delantera de su cuerpo, donde me quedé medio colgando por el peso. Traté de golpearlo entonces, a la vez que intentaba no caer al suelo, pero no lo conseguí y mi culo y espalda acabaron sobre el suelo cuando el chico me empujó fuertemente lejos de él. Intenté arrastrarme hacia atrás para poner algo de distancia entre nosotros y poder levantarme, pero el moreno me tomó del pie y me arrastró de vuelta hacia él, a la vez que se agachaba.

Esta vez lancé una patada a su pecho para intentar evitar que se pusiera sobre mi, pero fue muy previsible y él la agarró al vuelo. Plantó las rodillas sobre mis piernas, sujetándolas, y después agarró mis muñecas con las manos, algo que traté de evitar en vano. Las puso sobre mi cabeza y después dejó caer su peso sobre mi cuerpo, prácticamente aplastándome. Me zarandeé, gruñí, me puse colorada del esfuerzo e intenté morderle, pero nada fue eficaz, así que después de luchar durante cinco minutos me rendí y le miré furiosa con lágrimas en los ojos. Odiaba su culo militar con todo mi ser.

\- Has jugado sucio. - Dijo visiblemente molesto.

\- No juego limpio con los metálicos o con alguien que quiera hacerme daño, y tampoco cuando no estoy en igualdad de condiciones. - Expliqué con impotencia.

\- Valoro eso. - Sonrió a medias.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos y de lo cómoda que estaba al respecto, como si los años no hubieran pasado. Aun peor, creí notar que Sasuke tenía una erección que se presionaba sobre mi bajo vientre, y dejé de respirar. Me puse colorada y pude ver que Sasuke se daba cuenta del cambio. Fue entonces cuando Kakashi se acercó y habló.

\- Lo siento, Sakura, has perdido. Sasuke se apartó de mí entonces y una vez de pie me dio la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Le envié una mirada llena de rencor y él me devolvió una pensativa.

Lo has hecho bien, puedes venir. - Dijo finalmente, no muy convencido.

Nadie hizo ningún comentario, y supuse que era porque era la decisión de su líder. Le miré confundida.

\- Por qué? Has ganado.

\- Sigues queriendo ir no? - Asentí y vi como dejaba escapar un suspiro contenido, claramente en desacuerdo. - Entonces ve, solo intenta no alejarte de nosotros.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los metálicos no tardaron cinco días, sino que tardaron seis. En los medios de comunicación dijeron que les tomaba tanto tiempo porque no dejaban supervivientes. El cuarto día, cuando pasaron imágenes de Jacksonville, mi corazón se hizo añicos. Sasuke me había mentido, humillado y maltratado, razón por la que tenía muchas ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara y algo más, pero no deseaba que muriera. Y ahora, probablemente, estaba tirado en la calle sin vida.

Aseguré la mochila en mi hombro y fui a buscar a Suigetsu y cuatro amigos suyos unos sacos de dormir más allá. A los niños del centro nos habían trasladado a un polideportivo cerca de la costa, ya que en teoría el estado debía sacarnos por mar gradualmente. Allí encontramos más huérfanos y vagabundos, y pronto nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos en el sector que el presidente se molestaría menos en salvar; el sector que no llegaría a los barcos a tiempo.

\- Tenemos que irnos ya. - Anuncié al estar a su lado.

Todos me miraron indecisos, pero aun así pusieron las mochilas en sus espaldas.

\- No deberíamos esperar? Quizás nos rescatan.

Tragué saliva y les miré, quizás no tendrían las agallas de seguirme después de todo. Irme para mí no era una elección, ya no se trataba solo de salvar mi vida, y si debía irme sola lo haría.

\- Mañana llegarán los metálicos, Sai, no les voy a esperar sentada. Tenemos que irnos hacia el norte, escondernos, y ir a las ciudades que ya han arrasado. No habrá tantos monstruos allí.

\- Y qué haremos cuando nos crucemos con ellos? Seremos un blanco más fácil si no estamos rodeados de gente. - Inquirió Pain contrariado.

No tenía una repuesta para eso, de cualquier modo, no una que fuera agradable.

\- Yo me voy, podéis seguirme si queréis, sino quedaos aquí.

Finalmente y contra todo pronóstico, decidieron seguirme. Con mucha perseverancia y tras doce horas caminando en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, llegamos a Masaryktown. Por el camino pudimos comer lo que nos habían dado en el refugio improvisado, pero al día siguiente tendríamos que buscar agua y comida, y aquello me aterraba tanto como toparme con los metálicos. También me preocupaba viajar por la autopista, ya que era un camino obvio, así que tendríamos que encontrar y empezar a usar un mapa y una brújula. Traté de evitar pensar en Sasuke, pero todo lo que me venía a la cabeza era que él sabría que hacer.

Algo que me había atraído de él es que era mayor y se le daba bien cuidar de mí, claro que eso había sido hasta que decidió desaparecer sin decir adiós. Sabiendo los meses que me esperaban por delante lo que más deseaba era que alguien tomara las riendas por mí, pero parecía que el grupo de chicos que viajaba conmigo no estaba dispuesto a ello. De cualquier manera, debía hacer de tripas corazón y enfrentarme a lo que me viniera encima. No podía permitirme el lujo de hundirme por alguien que me había tratado tan mal y probablemente ya no estaba entre nosotros.

Al llegar a la ciudad vimos que el atasco no solo estaba en la autopista, sino que en la cuidad aun había gente pasando con el coche de camino al sud, donde estaban los barcos, o de camino al aeropuerto. Al ver el humo en el horizonte supimos que no podía pasar mucho tiempo hasta que los monstruos llegaran, y decidimos escondernos en el sótano de un colegio hasta que todo pasara.

Ya había anochecido, y cuando empezaron los estruendos y los gritos, nos encogimos a oscuras, en nuestros escondites, y aunque yo no creía en Dios recé varias oraciones. Lo había aprendido de mi madre, que sí era practicante, cuando era pequeña. Estaba temblando de miedo, saltando en mi sitio cada vez que oía un golpe, y después de unas cuantas horas oímos a uno de esos seres acercarse a la puerta y abrirla.


	9. Chapter 9

Observé como Sasuke guardaba el pendrive con el virus en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, asegurándose de que estuviera protegido de golpes cuando llegáramos a la fábrica. Estábamos a media hora a pie de allí, y repasé el plan mentalmente. Sus hombres y yo debíamos distraer a los, como máximo, cinco metálicos haciendo guardia, y mientras Sasuke debía escabullirse hasta el centro de control. Según Naruto, les había costado mucho crear un virus tan potente como para afectar a una central entera en cuestión de segundos. Necesitaban que fuera de aquella manera para tener el máximo tiempo posible para huir si el caso lo requería, ya que no podían simplemente dejar los pendrives atrás. De momento solo tenían los justos.

\- Sakura-chan, voy a ir a hablar con Sasuke un rato.

Asentí y vi cómo el rubio se acercaba al otro chico, unos diez metros más adelante. Le saludó dándole una palmada en el hombro, sacándole de sus pensamientos, y Sasuke me buscó fugazmente con la mirada al ver que no estaba con él. Se había vuelto una costumbre que siempre estuviera alrededor de Naruto. Al encontrarme cerca de Kakashi volvió la vista hacia adelante.

El hombre de pelo cano empezó a contarme sobre otras bases que habían conseguido destruir juntos, y aunque yo iba contestándole y seguía la conversación, fijé mi mirada en las espaldas de los dos chicos que tenía delante. Por la rigidez de Sasuke sabía que fuera lo que fuese que Naruto le estaba diciendo le estaba molestando. Entonces él dijo algo que también pareció molestar al rubio, ya que éste alzó un poco la voz aun sin que yo pudiera llegar a entenderlo. Aprecié que Naruto siempre se tomaba muchas libertades con el otro chico, y no tenía claro si era porque eran amigos desde de la infancia o porque tenía problemas reconociendo la autoridad. Seguramente era una mezcla de las dos cosas.

Siguieron en lo que parecía una discusión durante un rato, antes de que los pies del moreno se pararan de golpe, probablemente porque le había disgustado de sobre manera algo que había dicho el rubio. Naruto se paró también tras unos pocos pasos, al ver que no le seguía. Entonces siguieron caminando como si no hubiera pasado nada, volviendo a la discusión. Sasuke parecía muy enfadado.

\- A este paso van a golpearse. - Murmuró Kakashi a mi lado.

Aquello me alarmó; no necesitábamos que rodaran por el suelo en aquel momento para demostrar quién tenía la razón. Parecía que Kakashi sabía el motivo por el que estaban discutiendo.

\- Voy a ir a decirle a Naruto que vuelva con nosotros. - Le dije antes de alejarme.

Solo me tomó un par de minutos llegar hasta ellos. Estaba a punto de tomar la mano de Naruto para llamar su atención cuando oí lo que Sasuke le estaba diciendo.

\- … no albergo por ella los mismos sentimientos que antes y va a seguir así. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar jugando a las casitas con ella.

No había que ser muy lista para saber quién era "ella", después de todo era la única mujer en el grupo. Sentí algo removiéndose dolorosamente dentro de mí, sin pedir permiso, y noté como mis ojos se volvían brillantes al sentirme herida y furiosa. No podía entender porque me importaba tanto lo que había dicho.

\- Eres imbécil. - Solté bruscamente.

Sasuke giró el cuello tan rápido que quizás se había hecho daño, y me miró con ligera sorpresa. No esperaba que los estuviera escuchando, aunque en aquel momento yo no me sentía culpable. Le taladré con la mirada y pude ver que se preguntaba cuánto había oído. Definitivamente había oído lo suficiente.

\- Quién te ha dicho que yo quiera jugar a las casitas contigo? Véte a la mierda.

Me alejé furiosa hasta la parte trasera del grupo, notando que me quedaba poco para derramar las primeras lágrimas. Naruto vino tras de mí prácticamente enseguida, pero Sasuke no hizo amago de explicarse y supuse que se había quedado en su sitio.

\- Sakura-chan. - Me llamó suavemente el rubio, a la vez que rodeaba mis hombros con un brazo.

. Déjame, no me mires. - Contesté con la voz temblorosa, tapándome los ojos con las manos mientras andábamos, ocultando las pocas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Solté aire lentamente, intentando tranquilizarme, y el chico me frotó la espalda para reconfortarme. Lo conseguí tras unos minutos, y para mi mala suerte noté que la mayoría de los hombres nos miraban de reojo. _Cotillas_.

\- Perdóname, he provocado al teme para que me contara lo que había pasado entre vosotros. No pretendía que salieras herida.

\- No es nada, no sé porqué me he molestado tanto. Lo nuestro está en el pasado, y yo tampoco quiero nada de él. - Sabía que me estaba mintiendo a mi misma y a él, pero no podía evitarlo. Realmente quería que fuera así.

Tal y como Sasuke había dicho, él no quería asentarse conmigo y probablemente nunca había querido. Adoptarme para vivir y acostarse conmigo quizás, pero definitivamente nada más. Estaba claro que ahora ni siquiera se planteaba eso, aunque yo tampoco querría. Si volvía a despertar un interés en mí acabaría sabiendo sobre Sarada tarde o temprano, y no quería que se enterara de nada ya que se notaba que le importaba una mierda. De nuevo, había estado haciéndome ilusiones a escondidas y había sobrevalorando sus sentimientos hacia mí. Deseaba rehacer mi vida con alguien, pero Sasuke no podía darme lo que yo quería.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mitsuki, el chico con el que compartía escondite en el sótano de aquél colegio, me rodeó la muñeca con una de sus manos y me la apretó fuertemente. En otro momento hubiese luchado contra él o me habría quejado porque me estaba haciendo daño, pero eso podría haber alertado al metálico que acaba de entrar. Miré a Suigetsu, que se encontraba unos metros más allá en frente de nosotros, presa del pánico. Él me devolvió la mirada visiblemente alterado y se llevó un dedo a los labios, pidiendo que mantuviera el silencio.

Traté de mantener la respiración baja y constante y escuché expectante hasta que el metálico fue visible para mí. La luz era escasa y estaba segura de que aquellos bichos no tenían visión infrarroja, ya que de ser así ya nos habría matado. Le observé, ya que aún no había podido ver a ninguno de cerca, y recordé que en las noticias habían dicho que cada uno era distinto a los demás. Aquél tenía garras y colmillos afilados, y todo su cuerpo estaba adornado de pinchos afilados que relucían cuando se movía. Andaba sobre sus patas traseras y sus ojos refulgían de color azul eléctrico, buscándonos.

Sintiendo como la tensión se acrecentaba dentro de mí, traté de liberar mi mano de los dedos del chico. No podría escapar si el metálico nos atacaba y él me mantenía agarrada. Mitsuki me miró con miedo en los ojos y negó con la cabeza, lo que me hizo clavarle las uñas de la otra mano para obligarle a hacerlo. "Por favor", moví los labios en silencio y puse una mano sobre mi estómago para hacerle entender. Mitsuki me miró sin comprender y retuve un gemido de frustración. Entonces oímos como el metálico se movía rápido y volvimos las cabezas justo para ver cómo sacaba a uno de los chicos de su escondite y lo despedazaba de un solo golpe.

La sangre nos salpicó la cara y, a la vez que la adrenalina empezaba a recorrer mi cuerpo y me desproveía de sentir emociones, sentí como mis rodillas se empapaban de un líquido caliente y noté que Mitsuki se había meado en los pantalones. También noté que abría la boca para gritar de terror y tiré fuertemente de mi mano, soltándome de su agarre. Aquél fue el detonante. Gateé hacia atrás para salir de debajo del escritorio por el otro lado mientras le oía gritar, y corrí hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás. Sorprendentemente, Suigetsu se apresuró detrás de mí en lugar de quedarse en la seguridad de aquél sótano ahora que yo había llamado la atención del metálico.

Sabía que salir a la calle sería como firmar nuestra sentencia de muerte si es que no lo habíamos hecho ya, y corrimos escaleras arriba. El metálico corría más que nosotros en un terreno llano, pero en las escaleras fue otra historia. Al ser tan grande chocaba continuamente con las paredes y se resbalaba.

\- No te pares. - Me urgió Suigetsu al ver que empezaba a perder el ritmo.

Una vez en la azotea, que estaba por lo menos a una altura de veinte pisos, corrimos hasta una caseta en la que entramos a través de una ventana que rompimos y buscamos armas para protegernos. Yo tomé una barra de hierro de unos sesenta centímetros y Suigetsu una pistola que estaba escondida en un cajón. Entonces tratamos de ocultarnos, pero el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío y el metálico ya estaba saliendo por la puerta. Se lanzó a por nosotros al instante y tratamos de apartarnos cada uno a un lado. No sabía si Suigetsu lo había conseguido, pero a mí había conseguido rozarme con sus pinchos y caí al suelo estrepitosamente con el brazo arañado.

Oí el sonido de tres disparos y me puse de pie mientras la atención del bicho estaba sobre Suigetsu, y agarré la barra de hierro fuertemente. Suigetsu había tenido el coraje suficiente para no dejarme sola, y yo iba a hacer lo mismo por él, así que en lugar de correr hacia el interior del edificio me quedé. Fui hacia el chico, rodeando al s _teelien_ con precaución, y vi que estaba en el suelo desorientado y con un corte en la cabeza del cual salía sangre. La pistola apenas a un metro de él. Así que me lancé, cogí la pistola, y cuando el _steelien_ estuvo sobre nosotros apunté y disparé. No esperé que funcionara, creí que moriríamos, y entonces sus ojos se apagaron y cayó.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando llegamos a la fábrica Sasuke nos separó en tres pequeños grupos y nos indicó que nos separáramos y mantuviéramos a raya a los _steeliens_ que pudiéramos encontrar allí. Mientras, él iría al laboratorio para insertar el virus en el ordenador central. Quise decir que era una mala idea que fuese él solo, pero aun estaba molesta y me mordí la lengua. Saqué la pistola de mi cinturón y me puse en guardia como los demás mientras entrábamos en el edificio.

Una vez dentro, Sasuke subió por las escaleras que había a mano derecha, sabiendo perfectamente por dónde debía ir tras estudiarse el mapa. Uno de los grupos le siguió de cerca para ir a la primera planta y nosotros nos quedamos en la planta baja, listos para disparar en caso de que algún _steelien_ subiera desde la planta inferior.

Todo fue bien durante cinco minutos. De hecho, llegué a creer que saldríamos allí sin luchar, y entonces sonó una alarma y tres _steeliens_ llegaron reptando por la pared. Uno tenía prótesis de cocodrilo, otro de puma y el último de araña. Neji me ordenó que me mantuviera cerca de la entrada, lista para salir y mantenerme a salvo en caso de que fuera necesario, pero yo negué con la cabeza y abrí fuego junto a los otros chicos. Apuntar y disparar. Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo dado a la velocidad en la que se movían.

Cuando el primero cayó, lo hizo porque se había tirado sobre uno de los hombres para asesinarlo y lo habíamos tenido a tiro. El hombre yacía desgarrado en el suelo, y los otros dos _steeliens_ chillaron más furiosos. Sabía que las máquinas no estaban furiosas de verdad, pero esos sonidos habían estado diseñados definitivamente para amedrentar a los soldados durante una batalla.

Mientras los chicos se encargaban del _steelien_ que se parecía a un puma, vi como el que tenía forma de araña se escabullía escaleras arriba y fui tras él a pesar de los gritos furiosos de Neji. Realmente los soldados llevaban mal que les desobedecieran. Pasé a través de los soldados del segundo piso, que apenas tuvieron tiempo de girarse para darse cuenta de que estaba allí, y disparé de nuevo.

\- Sakura, deja de correr detrás de esa cosa! - Bramó Naruto antes de empezar a perseguirme mientras soltaba maldiciones.

Cuando estaba por llegar a donde suponía que se encontraba Sasuke el rubio me alcanzó y me retuvo por la cintura. Grité con rabia, tratando de liberarme y disparé de nuevo dos veces. Entonces el bicho arrancó la puerta y, cuando estaba por colarse dentro, emitió unas chispas y se desplomó.

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Quieres que te maten?! - Me riñó el rubio.

\- No! Solo me quería encargar de ése. Dejad de pensar que no sé cómo matarlos!

En ese momento Sasuke salió del laboratorio, saltando por encima del _steelien_ inservible, y se acercó a nosotros. Me lanzó una mirada reprobatoria y suspiró.

\- Sakura, nuestro escuadrón se hace cargo al menos de doscientos _steeliens_ cada año. Cuántos has matado tú?

Le miré molesta, incapaz de contestar para no validar su argumento. En tres años tan solo había conseguido deshacerme de cinco de esos bichos, y me había costado en todas las ocasiones sudor y lágrimas. Me solté del agarre de Naruto y me fui aireada escaleras abajo. Neji me esperaba cerca de la puerta principal con cara de malas pulgas, y le pasé de largo para salir al exterior. Él me pisaba los talones.

\- No puedes volver a involucrarte en una misión si no obedeces a tu superior. Podría haber perdido hombres por tu culpa. - Ladró.

Estaba iracunda. Me molestaba que me menospreciaran, y le ignoré mientras me sentaba sobre un tronco. Se paró frente a mí y usó un tono más duro, dándome a entender que era mejor que lo escuchara si no quería que me azotara el culo.

\- En cuanto lleguemos a la base te quedarás allí. No volverás a salir de misión con nosotros si éste va a ser tu comportamiento. Queda claro? Y por supuesto, si es que en un futuro decides ser más obediente, tendrás que pedirle a Sasuke que te entrene.

\- ¿Por qué? - Pregunté desafiante. Estaba claro que Neji era al menos el segundo al mando.

\- Porque como jefe del escuadrón es su responsabilidad enseñar a los nuevos.


End file.
